What Was Meant to Be: 5 Years Later
by Nightbloom
Summary: IMPORTANT! Please read DISCLAIMER before beginning. Story summary: 5 years have passed since the events of Never Meant to Be. Roberto and Brooklyn find closure, but since when do things just come about peacefully? M/M and M/F pairings.
1. Old Flames

DISCLAIMER: PLEASE READ!! **The obvious**... the characters of Disney's Gargoyles belongs to Buena Vista and _Greg Weissman_, creator and now comic book writer of the gargoyles-- again, look him up..  
**The not so obvious**: _Sata, Nudnick, Ariana, and Graeme_ are creations of the gargoyle fans that labelled themselves as the _Gargoyle Saga_, website can be found here at tgs. gargoyles- fans. org (spaces added for the few sites that delete website addies, IOW remove the spaces or google it) which began way back in 1997. Excellent read if one has the time as they took Weissman's ideas and interviewed him and all to get this awesome site going. Especially _Timedancer_ as it explores Brooklyn going through a forty year trip that only took 5 minutes to everyone else. I flubbed a bit with that timeline in this story and with Brooklyn's mate-- as in the saga she comes from the past, plus I gave her a family name and I made it four months of missing time. _(Bri-chan from Deviant Art made some excellent concept art on these characters.)_ They do now belong to me and yes, I'll admit _I'm using them without permission_, but I hope maybe this will direct other people to such an awesome site. And encourage people to seek out and buy the newer Gargoyle comics being produced by Slave Labor Graphics.  
As for the other human characters, mine. All mine. You can find my own deviant account under kaltheinya.

A/N2: _The Chance Encounters story, once again, was more of a pointless plot to have Owen get some action. There is a slight mention in it here but it's not really necessary to read at all. In other words, this is the real epilogue/sequel thing for Never Meant to Be. You can skip Chance Encounters but... well, the ending of that one kind of sets the "surprise" to this one._

**What's Meant to Be: 5 Years Later**

Brooklyn stood next to Goliath, watching his hatchlings as they glided around the castle. Unlike his younger self, Brooklyn stood proud and certain, a far cry from his awkward juvenile years, thanks to the Phoenix Gate. Goliath looked proud as well, satisfied that he had chosen himself a great second in command, although it was a bit strange knowing that Brooklyn was now a lot closer to his age than before.

Lexington and Broadway, he knew, also felt odd that their brother was now older than them. But they did enjoy being young uncles. The hatchlings were a handful at their worst, and having energy to keep up with them was the advantage that Broadway, Angela, and Lex had on them.

Brooklyn let out a satisfied sigh, knowing that things would be all right for a few more decades before things turned sour. Despite the heartache that will occur, he already knew the outcome of those events as well. Alex would become a great leader.

The only thing that going to the future didn't prepare him for was the upcoming reunion with an old flame.

Two days ago Elisa Maza had informed them that Roberto Quintanar and Gary Graham were arriving for a visit, as well as with Gary's four year old son.

Brooklyn continued to smile, but his heart wavered. Forty five years was a long time, and should have been enough to be completely over Roberto's abandonment, but... Brooklyn was forced to admit there was still a tiny bit of pain. Maybe, seeing Roberto, will help close that pain. Besides, had the man not left, he would have never been Hana Sata's mate nor would he have been the father of two, three if one added the gargoyle beast pup. It was hard to be angry at someone who made way to give him something that made him extremely happy. At the same time, knowing how the fates liked to work... if Roberto hadn't left, would the gate still have separated them? There were some pretty scary moments during his travels. What if it had taken Roberto with him? He could have lost him in time. Or Roberto would have returned as a very old man. So many 'what ifs.'

"Tomorrow night they will be here," Goliath suddenly said, almost as if sensing Brooklyn's thoughts.

"I better make sure the hatchlings will be on their best behavior, especially with a little one being around them."

"Are you okay with the idea of seeing him again?"

There was more to that question judging by the sound of Goliath's voice. Brooklyn took a moment to figure out how to answer the question. After all, Goliath and Roberto have only had five years to deal with the events.

"I am," he answered truthfully. "And I have forgiven you, Goliath. I've had time. However, I wonder if you've had time to forgive yourself."

Goliath sighed. "I hurt one of my clan members. My second in command. Even though we talked about it, deep down, I was not sure I understood my own actions, or explained it away to myself. Even now I have a difficult time doing so. I also wonder what life Mr. Quintanar has had since that time five years ago. Has he also found happiness? Has he forgiven me? We have plenty of enemies. I never meant to make one out of what could have been a great friend."

There was a moment of silence.

Their time together was interrupted by the cry of an enthusiastic youngling. "Papa!"

Brooklyn watched as his daughter Ariana dropped down from the sky. Following directly behind her was her brother Graeme. He couldn't help but smile at how much his own daughter looked like him. Where as he was uncertain with his looks while young, his "Hime-chan" would not have to worry about being teased.

"Momma wants to know if you'll join us for the patrol around the park tonight."

"I'll join you three in a moment."

The twins nodded and took off again, presumable to join their mother.

Brooklyn turned to Goliath. "I am sure everything will be all right, Goliath. I take it Elisa and Matt will be here, too?"

Goliath nodded. "As well as Owen. It seems Xanatos has business to attend. Fox is accompanying him. Alex is remaining behind. Fox claims she felt it might be nice for him to meet other children outside the school, even if it is a youngling."

Brooklyn smiled. "Gary with a hatchling. I never really thought of him as father material, although I suppose that's unfair considering how long I've only known him. I wonder how much he's changed."

"Well," Goliath said slowly. "Despite his gruff attitude, I did feel that he was extremely loyal to all his friends, even Roberto."

"That he was. He must be completely under his child's spell."

"Like you?"

Both males laughed as Brooklyn spread his wings and dashed for the edge to leap off. "Can't argue with that," Brooklyn responded as he went in the direction of his family.

X

Elisa grinned as she bounced the toddler on her hip. "He's an absolute doll!" she said, awed by the strange mixed appearance the boy in her arms took. He had managed to inherit hazel colored eyes and a tan complexion. His hair was a bit softer, similar to Elisa's, and almost completely straight. His doe like eyes matched Christina's when she pretended to be innocent. And his shy smile was similar to Gary's soft smile when caught unaware. However, the lips were fuller and the nose was a bit wider, most likely from the mother.

Lagging behind him was Roberto, also grinning.

"He's also a handful," he said. "Just like his dad."

"I am not," Gary's grin fell as the man shot Roberto an annoyed look.

"He worse!" cried out Gary's son, Marcus.

"See? Even the kid knows," retorted Roberto, sticking his tongue out at Gary.

"Grr. That's your fault. You turn him against me."

"Can I help it that kids seem drawn to me."

Gary smirked. "Cause you're more motherly? Yeah, I guess I can see that."

"Jerk."

Elisa laughed. "Not much has changed with you two, has it." She placed Marcus down as the little boy began to kick out his legs, a silent demand that he wanted down. Elisa found herself even more amused when Marcus ran past Gary, who was starting to bend down to catch him, and right into the legs of Roberto. Marcus grabbed him around the legs and looked up, beaming. Roberto chuckled and bent down, picking him up.

"Mine!" declared Marcus, throwing his arms around Roberto's neck.

Gary pouted. "I'm being abandoned by my kid. Story of my life."

"And the, uh, mother?"

Gary made a distasteful look while Roberto's smile became more forced.

Marcus scowled. "I have no mommy!" he shouted. "She died."

"Marcus..." Roberto admonished.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," started Elisa.

"Don't. She's not dead. Somehow Marcus got into his head to say that when anyone asks. He just doesn't understand that she chose to leave him behind, too, after my divorce. To be honest, I thought she would fight tooth and nail to take him away from me. I was surprised when I was granted full custody. I guess the bastard she chose over me didn't want to be bothered by kids. Haven't heard from her since. That was...two years ago?"

Roberto nodded. He smiled as Marcus planted a kiss on Roberto's cheek.

"Beto takes care of me like a momma!" he said.

Gary snorted, Roberto glared at him, and Elisa chuckled.

Gary turned back to Elisa. "To be honest, I was only upset at my failure of keeping the marriage intact. I thought I was in love with her before she got pregnant, then she showed her true colors after I got married. After some serious soul searching, I sort of fell out of love with her but tried to maintain the marriage so that she wouldn't look bad with her family."

Elisa couldn't help but noticed that Roberto held a strange and uncomfortable look in his eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the story.

"Well, why don't I get you guys to the hotel and than we can visit our friends."

"Think we can make it before sunset?" Gary asked.

"Oh, are we seeing the gaggles tonight?" asked Marcus.

Roberto chuckled. "Gargoyles."

"Gaggles... gag-oils..."

"Close enough."

"He knows about them?"

"Well, we have to prepare him. Can't expose our kid to monsters out of the blue now, can we," said Gary. "We think he understands. I would rather he see them in statue form first to see if he really is ready."

"Very well then. We'll make it in time, even if we stop by for a quick bite to eat."

X

Owen stood by the elevator that would take the group up to the highest part of the castle. Without batting an eye, he simply turned to Roberto and said, "Time seems to agree with you."

Roberto blushed, Gary rolled his eyes, and Owen was taken aback when the toddler, whom Roberto was carrying, stuck his tongue out at him. "I don't like you," he said clearly, before turning to smile at Roberto again and hugging him.

Elisa laughed at Owen's expression. "I've learned that little Marcus here seems to be very protective of Roberto."

"More like possessive. It's almost creepy."

"Gary..."

"What? I said almost creepy. It's not like I'm calling my own kid creepy. Just the level of ownership he seems to have taken on you. Makes me kind of jealous."

Roberto blushed again, and Owen and Elisa turned to look at Gary. He, in turn, stared at them.

"I'm the kid's father. Shouldn't I be the first in his life," he finally said.

"Oh," Elisa mumbled, for a moment certain that that was not what Gary meant. Then again, she could only reflect back to five years ago and how volatile the relationship between the two were. Things were said that could easily be misunderstood.

The elevators opened and the humans stepped in. A short moment later, the five were standing in front of the statues slumbering.

"So big!" said Marcus, in awe. His eyes were wide, but it was plain to see that there was a bit of fear in them, knowing that these giant statues were suppose to come to life at night. He looked up at Gary, who as holding his hand. "They don't eat people?" he asked, a bit timidly.

Gary smiled. "Only naughty boys."

"Gary!" snapped Roberto, who had moved towards the frozen forms of Brooklyn and his family.

"Sorry. I mean criminals. But they don't eat them, eat them. Just like to pretend that they might."

"So what do they eat?"

"Same as you and me, kid. Anything we cook. They like spicy stuff though."

"You mean they eat like pizza and stuff?"

"Yup."

"Oh." Marcus looked back at the statues with a little less fear.

Roberto, in the meantime, reached out and touched the beak of Brooklyn. "I can't believe he looks so much older," he murmured. "And yet, still young."

Owen stepped up beside him. "It's not just his looks. It's his way of being. He acts with much more maturity."

Roberto moved to the two smaller gargoyle forms. "They look like him," he said, running his hands down the sides of their faces.

"Ariana, the girl, took more after Brooklyn. Graeme, the boy, took his coloring from Hana Sata."

Roberto's smile was small and held a touch of pain.

"This is what I had hoped for him. To see the children, er, hatchlings... I always wanted to have children. But I knew with how my tastes went, well... I guess with Marcus I sort of have that experience."

"The boy does seem overly fond of you. I am a bit surprised that Gary lets you watch over him. I seem to recall that while he was loyal to you, he was against your preferences."

Roberto looked a little flushed and Owen's suspicions began to grow. He also began to plot to see if he could attain an answer.

"Gary trusts me," Roberto replied. "Plus he really has no choice. We've learned that any long periods of time separated from me, Marcus begins to cry. I think, because of his mother's abandonment, he just clinged to the next constant of his life. And since Gary and I are partners, well, it would be obvious that it would be me."

"Partners?"

"Uh, yeah. I returned to work at the office. Back to with all my colleagues. Things have changed there, too. For one, I now carry a gun with me at all times, and two, Mike refuses to let me take undercover cases unless its an absolute necessity. Usually when it involves children."

"So... have you moved on?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, with Brooklyn having his mate and children, I wondered if you moved on after that whole thing in Texas. I heard the bust went all right. Your two years of being the kingpin's right hand man and lover making things go smoothly."

Roberto shuddered. "Ugh. I can still feel him on me from time to time, the fat bastard. Moving on? Yeah, I guess I have. I don't have nightmares anymore. And I don't feel as ashamed that I allowed the feds to use me that way."

"But have you moved on romantically? Found yourself someone?"

"Well..."

Owen leaked out Puck's voice. "I'm still free, you know."

Roberto choked out a laugh. "God, you are such a big flirt. I'm... steady. It just seems surreal to me even though it's been... a little under two years now. I don't think I've ever been in a relationship sort of thing for that long. Although... I do like to think that... had things been different, Brooklyn and I would have lasted at least that long." Roberto looked at the family before him. "But at the same time, the thought of them not existing makes me even more sad."

There was little doubt about it. Owen could hear the sincerity in Roberto's voice. As Roberto mentioned, it was his fondest wish to have his own children. Wishing that their relationship could have been able to be continued meant wishing that Brooklyn didn't have his own children. Roberto was not the kind of person that would want to deny someone that privilege.

Owen placed an arm around Roberto's shoulder, leading him a couple feet away from the statues. "The sun is about to set. Don't want to get in the way of falling rock." Owen's stern face didn't change, even when he dropped his arm, hand grazing down Roberto's ass, earning an 'eep' from the latin male. He didn't even bat an eye when he noticed Gary staring at him suspiciously, although he was tempted to smirk when he realized that Marcus was glaring at him.

A moment later, the sun sank beneath the horizon.

X

Brooklyn could feel the roar yawn escaping as he stretched his wings and arms, breaking free from the rock. He could also hear the chorus of his family and clan roaring next to him, still amused by the childish growls that his hatchlings made. But in a split second, his heart skipped a beat as he remembered that tonight was the night.

And his breath caught in his throat as he realized that Roberto was standing in front of him.

Recovering, Brooklyn hopped down, pausing as his hatchlings gave out cries of delight and rushed past him, moving towards the small child that was hiding behind Gary.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Ariana was cooing.

"Are human babies always this small?" Graeme was asking.

"I'm not a baby!" said the human toddler.

Brooklyn couldn't help but grin. He recognized that glare anywhere. He turned back to Roberto and then glanced at Sata.

"Roberto-san," she said, moving forward to embrace him.

"Hana..." Roberto said softly.

"Please, call me Sata. We are allies." She then turned to Brooklyn and gave him a nod. "I will make sure the young ones do not over excite the human boy."

"Thank you," murmured Brooklyn.

He then took a real long look at Roberto, who was standing there looking unsure, but still as beautiful as ever. And though his heart beat a bit faster, Brooklyn was glad to realize that it did not ache. He was correct in his own assumption that he had healed.

"Hey," Brooklyn breathed out, hopping down from his perch to stand in front of Roberto.

"Hey, yourself," responded Roberto, softly. He glanced over to where the others were standing, watching as the Gargoyles surrounded Gary and Marcus. He was somewhat surprised to see Goliath catch his eye, and offer an apologetic smile and a nod.

Roberto let out a soft chuckle. "Glad to see that he doesn't hold my threat against me."

Brooklyn laughed as well. "The one about grinding him? He told me that when we finally had a chance to talk after you left."

Roberto winced. "I know nothing I say can really make what I did better, but trust me, I am sorry for any pain I caused you."

Brooklyn tilted his head. "What about you? Did you leave without any pain?"

Roberto shook his head. "I think I felt like I was dying as I left."

"So why leave in the first place?"

Roberto looked up at Brooklyn, hearing no anger in that voice. If anything, it was genuine curiosity.

"Brooklyn..." Roberto murmured. "Seeing you with her," Roberto nodded towards Sata, "...made me realize a few things. You were lonely, I paid attention to you, along comes a female that shows interest... Who am I to stop nature from taking its course? I had to give you the chance to have a normal gargoyle family. And if things didn't work out... I would have come back to you. At least that's what I told myself. But then I heard about the Phoenix Gate and how you and Hana, er, Sata, had children now... I couldn't bring myself to see you just yet. Gary was the one who pushed for me to come here."

"How is it for him? And where is his mate?"

"Gone. She left him."

Brooklyn looked horrified. "And she left her child behind?"

Roberto nodded. "Unlike you, humans seem to have an easier time rejecting their offspring to better their own lives." Then he added in a bitter voice, "Or to avoid any feelings of shame that their children's lifestyles may bring."

"Then in that case Demona is more human that she would ever care to admit."

"Demona?"

"You haven't had the horror of meeting her. Hopefully it will remain that way. In many ways, she abandoned Angela, too. Preferring her life of crime instead of trying to make things right. Now, come. I want to meet Gary's child."

Brooklyn and Roberto walked over to the crowd, where another human child had joined him. The new youth was babbling away at introductions, and Marcus was staring at him in wide eyed wonder.

"Who's this little guy?" Roberto asked. "Is he who I think he is?"

The little boy, with dark red hair and brilliant blue eyes looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a small bow. "Alexander Xanatos."

"Well, isn't he a polite one."

Gary grinned. "I can see both parents in him."

Marcus looked up at Gary.

"Alex said he wants to take me for a ... tor?"

"Tour."

"Yeah, that. Can I go?"

"Well..."

"I give you my word on taking good care of him," said Alex.

Ariana and Graeme jumped in. "Oh, oh, we'll watch over them, too!"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Please avoid anything breakable," said Owen, torn between wanting to follow the children as they ran to the inside of the castle and staying behind to talk with the adults. There were times he wondered when babysitting was added to his list of duties.

"Speaking of tours, when was the last time you visited New York?" Brooklyn asked Roberto.

"Since five years ago," Roberto responded.

"There are a few things that changed. Want to see?"

"Uh..." Roberto glanced at Gary, who just looked at him with an annoyed expression. He nodded once. Roberto turned back to Brooklyn. "Sure, I guess. If its really okay."

"Of course it is," said Hana, stepping forward. "You two have so much to talk about. I will go watch the little ones. While Alex-san is a remarkable and well behaved child, I am not foolish enough to deny that mine are not so careful."

Brooklyn chuckled as he gave his mate a quick hug. "Maybe we can all go out later in the evening, or tomorrow night. You will be here for several nights, right?"

Roberto nodded. "Yeah, we'll be here for most of the week."

"Then, shall we?" Brooklyn took Roberto's hand, leading him to the edge of the tower. He scooped up the human male bridal style, earning a startled yelp. Then he leapt from the edge and one could hear Roberto release another strangled shout that quickly faded.

Goliath turned to Gary, as did the others.

"So how is Jack and everyone else?" Broadway asked, as Angela leaned against him.

Gary smirked. "Funny how everyone seems to remember Jack's name. Guess it helps that he was the most friendly of us." Then he frowned. "Although my sister came in next but not quite as a clean type of friendly, if you recall. Either way, they are all good."

"I take it you have patched up any conflicts from before."

Gary grinned. "Oh yeah, in more ways than one. I can say for one thing, our older colleagues have certainly gotten more protective, which is annoying because we have gotten more experienced. I guess in their eyes we will always be kids. Mike is a captain now, and so is Stacey. Different divisions but we still tend to find ourselves crossing over and stuff. Roberto is also a sworn in officer, so it makes us all feel a bit more at ease that he now carries a gun for protection. Although he does opt for a taser instead. Not to mention he works more for the, uh, special task force as a consultant and therapist. Unofficially, of course."

"You mean that task force that kept everything hush hush after that raid at the docks," asked Elisa, for clarification.

"Yeah."

Gary took a step back when Owen turned into Puck. The Avalonian floated towards Gary, an impish grin on his face. "I'm more curious about how domestic the two of you and your child seem."

"Yes," jumped in Angela. "I was certain the child belonged to Roberto, not you. Even though... well... I mean I read up in science so I thought maybe he had..."

Gary grinned as how flustered the female gargoyle had gotten. "Well, my kid being of mixed race probably makes him look more like Roberto's, but the kid is all mine. Had a wife, she found someone more interesting, moved on. Roberto's been helping me with Marcus since he's more in tune with how children feel. Or at least that's what we discovered. We did move in together after my ex left. Made things easier, especially since we sometimes work opposite shifts. There is little need for baby sitters or daycare for Marcus."

Puck pouted. "Is that all?"

Gary smirked. "No. There's a whole lot of debauchery going on, too, when the kid is asleep. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Elisa, Angela, and Puck snorted and laughed as the others balked, although Puck did have a slightly chagrinned expression on his face.

"You've changed," said Lexington. "You seem more... mellow."

Gary shrugged. "I'll admit I was a bit of an ass before..."

"A bit?" questioned Broadway, softly.

"...But I wasn't as bull headed as Mike, and yes, I've chilled since then. I guess Roberto's rubbed off on me more ways that I ever expected."

"I take it that's a good thing," Goliath added.

Gary nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Although I'm sure Roberto will argue that I haven't changed all that much for the better. I'm happy with the way I am." The he gave a wicked grin. "And it still amuses me to drive him nuts."

X

"This is nice," murmured Roberto, leaning back against the male gargoyle. The building with the private park on top had evolved some more. Whoever the designer was had added more flowers and a working fountain which released a calming sound of trickling water. Both of them were sitting on the floor, leaning against on of the large statues of a maiden with a ring of flowers in her hair. Roberto rested between Brooklyn's knees, and the gargoyle has both his arms and wings wrapped around Roberto's waist and shoulder.

"So what was the real reason for you leaving?" Brooklyn asked softly.

"Er, I told you..."

"I can't help but feel that maybe there is more. Maybe even as far as admitting to something you don't want to admit." Brooklyn briefly tightened his hold.

"Guilt, I suppose," Roberto murmured. "I mean... you were becoming estranged from your clan, and I... I don't think I ever mentioned about my family, did I?"

"No."

"Well... when I told my parents I was gay... I was kicked out of my house. I was only fourteen. Didn't know better. Instead of going to the authorities, I lived with an older boy who tried to take advantage of me. Things kind of went south from there. But it was always the feeling of betrayal that my father made me feel that had me uncomfortable with who and what I was, I guess. He beat me bad before I left. And my mother... she did and said nothing. Looked at me once as I was dragging myself out the door... but quickly hid her face behind her Home magazine when she saw my father glaring at her."

Brooklyn tightened his hold on Roberto as he felt the man shaking.

"I always thought that my mother and I had this unbreakable bond. I was her favorite boy. I was the baby. I always listened to her, agreed to go shopping with her... maybe she felt like me being the way I was had something to do with the way she raised me. I'm sure my father blamed her, too. When she didn't bother to help me, or plead my case... I wanted to die. Having the love yanked from you so brutally... Maybe... maybe that's why... oh my God. But I did the same thing by leaving you! I'm so sorry..." Roberto began to openly cry, and Brooklyn shut his eyes, feeling tears drip from his own eyes.

While he no longer felt the horrible ache from before, Brooklyn could still remember the pain. But at the same time he felt an underlying bit of anger. He couldn't understand how human parents could be so quick to discard their own offspring like that. And they had the nerve to call his clan beasts!

Roberto gained control, his soft sobs becoming sniffles.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry about that," Roberto weakly apologized.

"You don't have to apologize," Brooklyn whispered. "I forgave you a long time ago. Well, a long time ago for me. I'll admit there was a point I was so angry that I started to hate you. But, as time went by, and I had the time to know and fall in love with Sata... I realized that by you stepping away, you gave me the gift of being able to have offspring. I also learned not to be so selfish. By wishing that you remained by me means not having Ariana and Graeme. I cannot imagine my life without them."

"I'm glad for you," Roberto said, turning his head to look up at Brooklyn. "You know, for the longest time I fought the urge to come back here on my own. Then, after a while, I was just too ashamed. I wasn't sure if I could face Ha, er, Sata-san. Maybe because even though I asked that she do her best to keep you from being unhappy, I was jealous and hated that she could give you that. And again, I was afraid that you hated me and would never want to see me. When Gary suggested coming here for a vacation, I was scared. And a bit confused."

Brooklyn chuckled. "I would be confused, too. I mean, in the end he was more tolerable about the idea of us, but still, he was similar to Detective Lee in that he didn't think it was right for a human and a gargoyle to be together."

"Speaking of which, how are Goliath and Elisa?"

"They're fine. They act like lovers without being lovers. I'm not sure what stops them."

"Maybe the same fears I had?"

"Possibly. So what else have you been up to? Does anyone hold your heart now?"

Roberto flushed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What's he like?"

Roberto could hear a teasing tone in Brooklyn, and despite the question, he felt more relaxed. The teasing tone was, in a manner of speaking, sincere.

"He's protective. A bit of a grouch at times. But..."

"But?"

"Um, very passionate."

"Does that translate to 'giving a good ride?'"

"BROOKLYN!!"

An amused bellow of laughter followed the outraged cry.

X

"Come 'ere, munchkin!" Gary managed to grab his child before the reign of terror could take off again. His son let out the childish squeal of surprise and laughter as Gary tossed him upward and caught him in a hug.

Behind him Owen was struggling to hold up a rather large vase. Elisa moved to help him, as did Sata. The young gargoyle twins and Alex just looked on in awe.  
"Nice save, Burnett-san," quipped Ariana.

"Yeah. Xanatos-san should give you a raise for being so quick on your feet," added Graeme.

"I'll pass the word to Dad."

The gargoyle children and Alex giggled, at least until their mother/guardian glared at them from around the vase.

Owen let out a sigh of frustration as something electronic on him beeped. He assumed, being dark, that it was one of the other gargoyles on patrol. Maybe he really should ask Xanatos for a raise, considering that he was now a messenger to the gargoyles.

"Burnett speaking," he replied, answering the com unit that had beeped.

"Owen. Let the children know I'm on my way home."

"That was quick," said Sata.

"Sure was," added Gary, looking a bit relieved. He looked down at Marcus. "And a good thing, too. You can be his trouble for the rest of the night."

"I no trouble. You trouble! I sleep at night. You wrestle!"

Gary flushed. "What the fff-er-heck does that mean?"

"Wrestle wrestle wrestle! You know! WWF!"

"You still get into fights?" Elisa asked, as the gargoyle twins laughed and began to chant "Smack down!" Marcus followed suit, making it difficult for Gary to have a good grip on him.

"Th-they're not as bad as before." Gary looked a bit embarrassed.

Elisa grinned. "Guess you guys still need some growing up."

Gary shrugged, a smile on his face. "But its more fun this way," he confessed.

Several minutes later, the entire crew made their way back up top, just in time to see Brooklyn and Roberto land.

"Beto!" cried Marcus, running to him. Roberto chuckled as he caught the toddler and tossed him up to the air. The gargoyle twins ran to their father, latching onto his legs as he struggled to make his way to his mate, who was watching with an amused look on her face.

Alex tapped Owen's hand.

"What is it, Master Alex?"

"Um, Puck, sir?"

Owen knelt down so that he was facing Alex, his tone being a bit more gentle. "Yes, little Master?"

"You once taught me to turn one of gargoyles into a human, right?"

Owen nodded.

"Can I do more than one?"

Owen transformed into Puck and gently coaxed Alex back into the castle, away from the rest of the adults and children. "What are you planning, young Master?" he asked, a bit suspicious.

Alex gave up on being polite and burst out with an eager request. "I want to be able to do stuff like a real family during the day! And now that we have a new person that knows about the gargoyles... I don't have normal friends. Everyone is boring! And since dad and ma won't be back in time for my birthday, I was thinking... Can I do a few more? I want to have a day with Ariana, and Graeme. But I know Brooklyn and Sata need to be there too 'cause it won't be fair!"

Puck frowned. "It is possible... But why not just try to wait for your birthday?"

"Because Marcus will be gone. And so will Mr. Roberto and Mr. Gary. And they're friends, too. But... oh, but it wouldn't be fair for the others.." Alex's enthusiasm shrivelled up as he bowed his head.

Puck sighed. "You don't have the power to do the entire clan. And being that I taught you the lesson, you probably will only be able to keep it up for a day if you do the few that you are able to handle. Then it will be a few more years before you can try again. But to do it now... it would be like training muscles, so that you will be stronger next time you attempt it. Then maybe you'll be able to do what I did to Demona, back when I was powerful. She becomes human by day every day of the year. However, it is rather painful for her."

"Will it hurt the others?"

"No. I did it to teach her a lesson. You do it as a lesson when you were an infant, and now you want to try as a gift from your heart. You know... you might even be able to transform them into humans for a full twenty four hours..."

"Cool!"

"But why don't we wait until tomorrow night to try?"

"Aw..."

"You need to gather energy, or you'll be sleeping the entire day away."

"But I have enough... energy... right now," moaned Alex, as he began to yawn.

"Sure you do."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I am sleepy." Alex rubbed his eyes. "I'll try it tomorrow night. First thing when they wake up!"

Puck smiled as he transformed into Owen. The one good thing about Alexander Xanatos was that most of the time, the child was well behaved. And, probably from Tatania's genes, regal-like in his actions.

TBC...

sigh This was suppose to be a one shot epilogue of sorts, but... while vacationing in Mexico without my laptop, began to scribble out ideas and now a whole new story is evolving. Won't be as long as Never Meant to Be but I'm looking at possibly four chapters, depending on length and available time. Starting up classes again next week so I figured I should at least post for a preview as what's to come. Let's just say I'll be bringing in a character I never had the courage to write on... but... she did inspire my Nightbloom character of the Mighty Ducks Animated series fandom I created. And Nightbloom completely evolved since then in my RP's and short comics...


	2. Being Human

Disclaimer: Same as chapter before, especially about the other original characters that don't belong to me. And since I'm flat broke most of the time, waiting for Volume 2 of the gargoyle comics to come out since I can't afford buying the individual issues. wah... (goes to hug her volume 1)

What Was Meant to Be: Chapter 2

"Heh. Well, you wanted kids. Go grab 'em," grumbled Gary as the human forms of Ariana and Graeme took off running, followed by Marcus and Alex.

Roberto rolled his eyes. "He's your son. And they're your hatchlings and their friend. You two go get them. I'm only here to spoil them with treats and stuff and watch as they then apply their sticky fingers onto your clothes and hair!"

A human Brooklyn laughed as he whistled to catch the attention of his children and Alex. Marcus immediately stopped as well, astounded by the loudness of the whistle. Meanwhile, off to the side, Roberto waved off taxi that had pulled to the side. Gary looked rather impressed.

The band of three adults and four children banded together again and continued their trek through New York City. Alex seemed to bounce with every step, all full of energy, a far cry from the previous night...

X

_"It seems Alex wishes to tell you all something," Owen stated, after the gargoyles had awaken from their day time slumber. Everyone gathered together, causing Alex to blush a bit and clear his throat. Matt, having been able to join them this evening, grinned. "Sounds serious," he said. Elisa hushed him._

_"I've been studying and training to become more powerful in my powers," Alex said, clearly. "And, well, I still need to become stronger. But I was, er, am, hoping that you will allow me to work some magic on you. I don't know how many I can do, and I know that I will probably sleep all night, but... I'm also being kind of selfish. I sort of want this as a birthday present for me."_

_"Does that mean I can return the present we got you?" Graeme asked, earning a reproachful glare from his mother._

_Alex giggled. "I want to see what you got me!" Alex then covered his mouth, embarrassed that he lost self control. _

_Goliath spoke up. "And just what magic do you wish to perform?" he asked, a bit wary. After all, magic wasn't always something good when it involved a member of the clan._

_Alex cleared his throat again. "I know my birthday is a few days away, but I want to also be able to enjoy a day with Marcus. The magic I want to perform is to transform as many of you as I can into a human for a whole day!"_

_"Oh, wow, Kaasan, Tousan, can we?" Ariana and Graeme cried out, looking at their parents._

_"I don't know..." started Sata, looking worried._

_"Oh, Sata, you have to," intervened Lexington. "We got to experience it once, and at least they'll be with Alex!"_

_"It's true," said Brooklyn, not wanting to push his mate into something she was feeling reluctant about._

_"The children and you two would obviously be the top choices for Alex to attempt his magic," said Goliath. _

_If anything, Sata looked even more worried._

_In the end, Alex was only able to complete Ariana, Graeme, and Brooklyn before passing out from the magical strain. _

X

Ariana and Graeme laughed as they watched the monkeys at the New York Zoo act up. Marcus glared at one of them, as the little imp kept making faces at him. Alex stood to the side, carefully reading the plaque, imparting whatever knowledge was on there to his friends. Behind them, Gary was watching the children carefully as Roberto and Brooklyn took the opportunity to talk a bit.

Roberto looked a bit flustered where as Brooklyn looked completely relaxed. It wasn't completely noticeable, but Brooklyn's hands kept straying and touching Roberto, whether it was on the shoulder, the arm, the back... Most touches were innocent, but it was enough to make the latin male flush at the blatant invasion of personal space. The acts of current or old, but friendly lovers. Even though he and Brooklyn talked the night before, it still felt strange for Roberto to have Brooklyn back in human form, even though it was an older version of him.

It didn't help that Brooklyn confessed Sata had actually given him permission to have intimate relations one last time with Roberto.

X

_Sata looked relieved when the magic failed to turn her into a human. Owen held the sleeping child, smiling gently at his pupil. "I'll put him to bed for now. Brooklyn, maybe the few of you can enjoy the evening as humans, and do typical evening things."_

_"Oh, Dad!" cried Ariana. "Can we go to the movies and eat at the icecream parlor? Please?"_

_Graeme also jumped around his father, begging alongside his sister._

_Off to the side, Marcus was jumping around Gary, asking him the same thing. _

_"Oh, sure, kid," Gary muttered. "Whenever you want something fun to do that requires money, come to me. Brat."_

_Roberto chuckled. "Hey, at least that shows that he knows who he's dependent on."_

_The human party agreed to have a bit of fun._

X

_Brooklyn stood in front of Sata, giving her a hug. _

_"You be careful," she said. _

_"I will," Brooklyn responded. _

_Sata lowered her voice and gave Brooklyn a smirk. "You know... I'm not in my mating cycle just yet, but I heard humans are perpetually in mating mode. If you have the chance and need to get some relief, I won't blame you if you spend some time with your human former lover."_

_Brooklyn blushed. "Sata..."_

_The green gargoyle giggled. "Brooklyn, it was common in my clan to seek relief from other partners when life mates were not present. And since all hatchlings belonged to the clan... well, no one minded who's offspring was who. I'm sure your clan worked similarly. Angela is the first to know who exactly her parents are, right?"_

_"Well, yeah..." _

_"Then take the chance if it comes up. Roberto gave you up for me. I will hold no ill will and will be glad to give you up for him for a night."_

_Brooklyn grinned and shook his head. "I don't know about that, Sata. But I appreciate the sentiment. I'll take care of the children. Please take care of yourself while you are patrolling."_

_"Of course, my love."_

_Brooklyn surprised his mate by standing on his tip toes and kissing her on the lips. He grinned as his mate blushed, covering her lips with her hand in surprise. _

_"That was... strange," she murmured._

_"Thanks a lot," chuckled Brooklyn, too tickled with mirth to sound peeved._

X

_Roberto smiled nervously as Brooklyn entered his hotel room. "Are the kids okay?" he couldn't help but ask._

_Brooklyn nodded. "Gary is telling them a bed time story. It was rather nice of Owen to arrange us connecting suites instead of us having to travel all the way back to Xanatos's building."_

_Roberto nodded as he drank some water from the suite's fridge. Despite the talk they had on the rooftop, Roberto couldn't help but feel weirded out by being alone with his former lover. It felt wrong somehow and it was making him thirsty. _Dammit, _he thought to himself. _If Gary knew I was acting this way, he'd accuse me of being a girl again.

_Roberto's breath caught in his throat as he could suddenly detect a warm presence behind him._

_"Is something troubling you?" Brooklyn asked._

_"Ah... n-no."_

_"No?"_

_Roberto turned his head to look at Brooklyn and became still as the human version gently raised his hand and pushed Roberto's hair away from his face, tucking it behind his right ear. Roberto could feel his cheeks heating up and he mentally cursed himself. "Um, Brooklyn?"_

_"Do you oppose this?" Brooklyn asked softly, shifting his hand to gently clasp Roberto's chin, tilting his head upwards and brushing his lips against Roberto's._

_Roberto felt his knees weaken as he leaned into Brooklyn. He tried to clear the fog that was threatening to take over his mind. "Er... um...mmm." Roberto closed his eyes as Brooklyn kissed him again, this time with a bit more force. He turned and gripped at Brooklyn's shoulders as the gargoyle turned human wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him closer. Roberto could feel the flare of desire in his lower regions as their crotches pressed against each other. Their kisses grew more passionate as Brooklyn suddenly lunged forward, forcing Roberto onto the sofa beside him. Hands began to tug at the clothing, sneaking their way underneath, touching bare flesh._

_But it was the sound of his zipper being lowered that snapped Roberto out of his daze._

_"Wait! N-no!" Roberto pushed at Brooklyn, on hand on his chest, the other at the wrist of Brooklyn's hand._

_Brooklyn stared at him, confusion clear in his eyes._

_"This... this isn't right," Roberto whispered, still trying to catch his breath._

_"Why not?" Brooklyn asked, honestly confused._

_"Y-you have... I... we... er, what about, Sata!" Roberto, gaining the ability to gather his thoughts, asked, his face flushed in embarrassment. _

_Brooklyn pulled back. "Sata? What about my mate?"_

_"We can't do this because its unfair to her!"_

_Brooklyn chuckled. "Sata gave me permission to have a night with you if the opportunity presents itself."_

_Roberto felt his brain short circuit. "She... she what?"_

_"Gave me permission. It's not uncommon to seek relief in other partners when the main mate is unavailable. And she is right. I'd forgotten how easily a human can become ready for mating."_

_Roberto wondered if he could die from embarrassment. His face felt like it was on fire or that he was suffering from the mother of all fevers. "Er... okay. But I don't follow those rules. Besides... you're forgetting that I have someone in my life. I can't do that to him. I care for him too much." Roberto felt his flush fade away as he spoke his reasons to Brooklyn. He gave Brooklyn an apologetic grin. "Had I been single, I probably would have let you talk me into it. As it is, I can't. My heart won't let me, no matter how much my body wants to."_

_"I see. I guess I forgot about that. I seem to remember you mentioned that you had been betrayed in your past. I understand that you wouldn't do the same. So now what? We have a hotel room to ourselves."_

_Roberto chuckled, the sound coming out a bit bitter bit relieved. "You go to sleep. I'm gonna go downstairs and get myself something to help me sleep. We have to get up early enough tomorrow morning to meet with Alex."_

_Brooklyn sighed. "Oh, okay. Although I do admit I was hoping to at least sleep holding you one more time."_

_Roberto shook his head with a grin, standing up and straightening out his clothes. "Oh, no. That temptation would be too great. Can't have that at all."_

_And so Roberto exited the room, leaving behind the human gargoyle to settle into one of the beds and go to sleep._

_Downstairs, Roberto was rather quick to order a drink. It was unusual for him to ask for something alcoholic, but he needed something that would soothe him quick this evening. He only had time to take two sips when one hand clasped over the top of his glass, and the other arm snake around his waist, pulling him back against a broad chest. _

_"What are you doing here?" murmured a voice. _

_Roberto relaxed into the embrace, controlling his beating heart from the momentary panic he suffered. "I could ask you the same thing."_

_"I thought you'd be with your old lover."_

_"I couldn't do it. I love and respect you too much. Even if you don't deserve it half the time."_

_A soft chuckle reach his ear as lips brushed his cheek. "I really don't. But like I said... I wouldn't have blamed you. Although I must admit, I'm very much relieved that you aren't there."_

_"Stupid bastard."_

_"But at least I'm your bastard."_

X

Despite their conversation, Brooklyn remained rather touchy feely, and Roberto couldn't figure out if it was being done on purpose or if Brooklyn really couldn't help himself. He had slept in the same room as Brooklyn that night, mostly out of need to be closer to the children's room. The other reason being that he knew had he gone with his lover, he would have not gotten any sleep at all. At least his lover was understanding at that point, despite the childish pouting he did.

"Where to next?" asked Gary, holding Marcus on his shoulders.

"I hear there's a real cool exhibit at the science museum," said Alex.

"I'm hungry!" stated Graeme.

"Me, too!" said Ariana.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Didn't you guys just have like four hot dogs just an hour ago?"

"But we're still hungry! And now we want icecream!"

"Well, I know I spotted a Coldstone's near here," said Gary.

Brooklyn, Ariana, and Graeme paused. "Huh?"

Alex giggled. "It's an icecream place. Although the name is pretty cool."

"Yeah, cool," muttered Brooklyn. He shook his head as Roberto and Gary threw him a questioning look. "Long story," he said. "A very long story."

"Hope you tell us soon. Anyhow, if we're going to get some treats, we need to stop at a bank," said Roberto. "I forgot to grab some cash and I did promise to treat you guys at one point of this day."

"You know, I do have a personal account," said Alex, walking up to Roberto and taking a hold of his hand.

"Thanks, Alex, but it wouldn't feel right. Most of the places we're going to are our idea."

Slightly off to the side, Gary winced as he felt his kid tighten his grip in his hair. Seemed like Marcus wasn't all that pleased to have another competitor for Roberto's attention. "Don't want to be bald, kid," he said, poking Marcus's side.

Marcus loosened his grip and squirmed as he shouted for his dad to stop tickling him.

The group left the zoo, heading for the nearest bank.

"Are you sure about this?" Brooklyn asked. "Owen did leave us some cash."

Roberto grinned. "You can use that to treat us at the museum," he said. He walked up to the atm machine and paused. "Figures. It's busted. Just give me a few. I have to go inside."

"Can we go with you?" asked Ariana. "I've never been inside a bank."

"Are you sure? It's rather boring."

"Please?" begged Graeme.

Marcus tapped his father's head. "If they go, I wanna go!"

Gary rolled his eyes and lowered the toddler, who immediately ran to Roberto's side, grabbing the other hand. Then he grinned. "Just take them with you," he told Roberto. "Brooklyn and I will just grab something to drink," he said, motioning at one of the hot dog street vendors.

"We will?" Brooklyn asked, confused.

"Hey, he made us run after our kids. Let him watch the brood for a few minutes. I hope they scatter in different directions while he's inside."

Brooklyn chuckled.

Roberto, in the meantime, seethed in annoyance despite the smile he put on his face. For the sake of the children, of course.

X

Roberto chuckled as Ariana and Graeme looked around the bank wide eyed. "I'm glad you find it exciting," he said. "Adults find it very boring."

"That's what is so amazing," whispered Ariana. "That humans can just wait in line in such a boring place."

Alex giggled. "You know, I mean it when I say I'm sure my dad won't mind me allowing use of my personal expense account."

Roberto ruffled his hair. "And again, this is my treat. It wouldn't feel right. But if you want something more expensive, I don't care how much money you have, ask Gary to get it for you. Okay?"

"You don't like him much, do you?" Ariana asked. "You fight like me and Graeme."

"Hey! Does that mean you don't like me much?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes I don't like you at all!" Ariana stuck her tongue out as Graeme did the same, causing the other two children to giggle.

As they moved up a spot in line, both gargoyle children paused as they stared at a red headed woman sitting at one of the desks, talking to an associate.

"What's wrong?" asked Roberto.

"That lady looks very familiar," whispered Ariana. "But we don't know many humans."

The woman in question, seemed to sense that she was being talked about. She turned and faced the children, staring at them with a sharp and cold gaze. Ariana, Graeme, and even Alex stepped back and averted their gaze. Marcus just glared back in return.

Roberto clicked his tongue at the kids, pushing them forward a bit. He was startled when someone stood in front of him. He looked up into smiling blue eyes.

"Jack?"

"Uncle Jack!" Marcus cried out, forgetting about the mean lady.

"What are you doing here?" both man asked one another.

Jack laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, you know. Business. I was sent here by the organization about some funding issues. I got it all settled. And I figured, since my aunt lives here, I should visit her as well."

Roberto chuckled nervously. As much as he loved his friend... running into Jack in unexpected places usually meant trouble. It couldn't be helped. It just seemed to follow him.

"I'm here on vacation."

"Oh, that's right. I remember Mike mentioning something about you heading back up here for a bit."

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta head out now. Maybe we can meet up for lunch?"

"Sure!"

Roberto watched as Jack began to walk to the front doors, his heart returning to his regular rhythm. Quick meetings were good.

But a split second later, he realized that his wishful thinking was going to remain that. A wish. As soon as Jack's hand reached the door, five men pushed their way in, masks over their faces. The first one in grabbed Jack in a choke hold and forced him down on his knees, gun aimed at his head. The other two aimed their weapons upwards and shot twice. The last one barricaded the doors shut as the fourth one stepped forward and spoke in a well mannered voice. "Ladies and gents... this is a hold up."

TBC...


	3. Robbery, Assaults, Planned Escapes!

Disclaimer: Same as before. Only the noncannon human characters are mine. The original gargoyle characters are from The Gargoyle Saga fansite. And again, go read, go read! Awesome stuff to immerse yourself in. Now onto the show! (I'm surprised I'm updating as often with this one. Guess it's been sitting too long in my head. Hopefully after this I can finish some of the other ones. lol)

What was Meant to Be: 5 Years Later  
Chapter 3

Brooklyn and Gary stood by the curb, waiting for Roberto and the kids to return.

"So..." started Gary, as he sipped his drink. "Did you two, uh, get reacquainted?"

Brooklyn threw him a look. "Uh... no. Not for the lack of trying," he admitted. "Do you know who has his heart?"

"Yeah. Of course. I live with the guy."

Brooklyn nodded. "Guy is very lucky." He grinned. "I think I understand him wanting to be completely loyal. I mean, even though Sata said it was okay, I have to admit it did seem a bit weird. Nice and warm, but different. I'm kind of glad he stopped me when he did. But if I hear that his love hurts him, I'll crush him in his sleep."

Gary chuckled. "I'll be sure he receives the message. Loud and clear."

The sounds of sirens caught their attention and they watched as police cars turned onto their street.

Brooklyn sighed. "The one thing I think I don't miss as a human is the feeling of being helpless."

"Oh, you would be running into the air if it were nightfall, wouldn't you?" asked Gary. "Well, to be honest, I feel twitchy, too. But I have no authorized jurisdiction here and I'm on vacation. No weapons."

Both men sipped their sodas and watched as the police cars skidded to a stop... Right in front of the bank that Roberto and the kids were in... And both men simultaneously spat out their drinks.

X

Things just got from bad to worse in a matter of moments.

Roberto quickly herded the kids behind him, getting low on the ground. Around him, tellers were diving behind the counter, associates behind their desks. Clients screamed and cowered in fear while others just froze, unable to believe their eyes.

What made matters worse was when four of the "hostages" suddenly popped open their briefcases and pulled out automatic weapons, and donning masks as well. This wasn't an ordinary robbery. This was a planned event. Although Roberto had to question the "brilliance" in showing the faces before hand of the current four gunmen.

Roberto did his best to remain calm on the exterior, even though his heart was pounding against his chest. He risked a glance at Jack, seeing that he too was calm, if not slightly pale, gun still trained at his head. Behind him Alex let out a small gasp, as did Ariana and Graeme.

"Those are the Rogue Hunters," Alex whispered, fearfully.

Roberto didn't respond in fear of drawing attention. Looking carefully at the masks, he could see there was a resemblance to the Quarrymen, and hearing Alex, he couldn't help but wonder if this was a new faction of them.

Fakers One through Four, as Roberto was going to mentally call them, moved over to the doors and began to barricade them. The lead gunman motioned for two of the Originals to move ahead. Original number three was relieving the sole bank guard of his weapon. The first two went into the the lobby that would lead to the office suites the bank shared space with. A short few seconds later, sirens could be heard as police arrived, and at the same time, the gunmen returned with several more hostages, corporate executives that were conducting business in what they though was a secure place.

The leader spoke up. "Tsk, tsk. Now why would someone set off the alarm for the police. Don't you know that means some of you will have to die now? The police won't let us just leave. I will have to make sure I set examples so that they remain outside without interfering. This was only meant to be a quick 'give-me-the-money' routine but one of you have completely ruined it."

Some people began to sob and Roberto reached back to touch Marcus, who had grabbed onto his shirt. Alex also cowered behind him, hiding his face. Graeme and Ariana, however, stood behind Roberto but were staring at the men, angry and frustrated that they weren't in their gargoyle forms.

Original robber number four, who was holding Jack, pushed the young man forward, causing him to fall to the ground. The gun was still aimed at him.

"Maybe we should start with you," he said.

"I wouldn't do that," Roberto responded.

The man's head snapped up to look at him. "Oh? And why not?"

"You would be making some serious enemies."

"Roberto!" Jack hissed, looking shocked.

"An entire department of cops for one," Roberto continued. "So believe me when I say that he will be more valuable as a hostage. And if he gets out of this alive, and can attest that no harm came to any of these people, you'll still be wanted but not as public enemy number one."

The man looked at Jack. "Give me your wallet."

Jack slowly reached for his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He lifted it up where the man reached out and snatched it up. The leader pointed his gun to Roberto. "If you're lying, be assured you'll be our first example."

The man flipped it open and swore as the badge Jack carried glinted under the fluorescent lighting. He tossed it over to the Leader.

The Leader looked at the name and grinned. "Oh, Mr. Jackson Luxer, Jr... I assume you are the actual son of Jackson Luxer, Sr."

Jack frowned. "And?"

"I know all about the wealthy. That man is right. You are more valuable as a hostage and in more ways than one. But now I have to wonder, if he knows you, who is he?" The man stepped away from Jack and walked towards Roberto.

Roberto stood up straight, tightening his grip on Marcus's and Alex's wrists, making sure that they were standing directly behind him, and out of the gunman's eyes. The gunman clutched Roberto's chin, tilting his head upwards in a forceful manner, then tilting it side to side, as if inspecting it.

"I know you," the gunman hissed. "You're that fucking gargoyle lover."

Roberto felt himself tense up as the memory of the accent clicked in his head. There was no way his luck could be that bad.

The man leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear. "You still owe me at least an hour of buggering. Payback and all for the time I spent in jail thanks to your misguided priorities."

Roberto swallowed his fear and just smirked, trying to appear unafraid for the sake of the children. "And here I thought you were the more intelligent one of the two... yet you are up to even worse tricks. Planning on going for ten years now? Or maybe life? Of course if you haven't made that comment to me, you realize that I would haven't had a single clue as to who you were. Guess you really want to go back to prison."

The man snarled and pushed against Roberto's chin, letting go and causing the shorter man to almost stumble over the kids.

"Listen people. We will be dividing you into groups. The more wealthy you are, the more valuable. We'll treat you real nice. The less valuable you are... well... you will be the first we'll chose to execute if the police out there refuse to cooperate with the demands we now have to come up with. Again, blame the person who triggered the alarm."

People began to whimper and cry softly as two of the gunman raised their assault rifles at them, prodding them into one corner of the area.

"We'll be humane though... if you have a kid, and you're not wealthy, I'll put them at the bottom of the list."

The leader, or Frenchman-- as Roberto once thought of him, finally paid attention to the group of children Roberto had behind him.

"Interesting brood you have. Are any of them yours? The half nigger child looks suspicious enough."

Roberto let out what sounded like a growl, causing Frenchman to laugh. "Whether the boy is your or not, it's clear that you feel rather defensive about him. " The man looked around, and then amusement could be heard in his voice. "Well, I'll be... the son of David Xanatos? With you? I suppose you do travel well known circles. I guess that means you are one of the valuable hostages. For now."

X

"I'm am going to kill him," growled out Gary, as Brooklyn said "Sata is going to kill me!"

Both men rushed to the patrol cars, only to be stopped by an officer who was setting up barriers. "Please back up. This may be a dangerous situation."

"My partner and kid are in there, as well as his friends!" said Gary, flashing his badge.

"You're an officer? So we have a cop in there?"

Gary shook his head. "I'm a detective. He's a deputized civilian consultant. But since we're on vacation, I'm the only one with the licence to carry a weapon while off duty."

"Ah, sorry," said the officer, looking genuine. Gary figured that the officer must have worn a gun long enough to know how naked one would feel without it in a dangerous situation.

Brooklyn ignored the two men, staring at the building across the street. He would give anything for the sun to be below the horizon and to be a gargoyle again. Of course, that would also mean that his children would be gargoyles and possibly in even more danger. He could only hope that in their human forms, they wouldn't try anything so rash and impulsive. He knew that Roberto would do everything in his power to keep the children safe.

He pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, grateful that Owen had thought ahead of just about everything they would need, and dialed Elisa's number.

"Detective Maza," came the reply.

"Elisa, its Brooklyn."

"Oh, hi! How is your day shaping out?"

"Uh, fine until about ten, twenty minutes ago."

"Uh oh... Where are you guys?"

"In front of a bank..."

"The one that they're trying to determine how many gunmen are holding how many hostages?!"

"That would be the one..."

"Matt and I will be right over."

The call disconnected and Brooklyn slid the phone back into his pocket. The feeling of helplessness only abaited a little. Having known and trusted friends at his side made him feel a bit better in his predicament. But he would feel a whole damn better if he had his clan standing behind him all the way.

X

Roberto bit back a swear as he and the children... ALL of the children... were led into one of the now vacant offices on the third floor. The hostages were led in first, and then Frenchman shoved Roberto in after them. His hands were tied back with tape, and the force of the push made him lose his balance and he hit the floor hard. The door shut hard behind them.

"Roberto!" cried Ariana and Graeme, rushing towards him. Some of the younger hostages began to sniffle, whimpering for their mothers or fathers. Alex tugged at the tape and looked around the office, hoping to find scissors at the desk or something to help cut Roberto free. Marcus glowered as he held on to Roberto's leg, and the man knew that the boy was only trying not to cry.

Meanwhile, in another room, Jack found himself being separated with a few other people, including a temperamental red headed woman.

"Unhand me," she snarled, struggling against the two men who were manhandling her into the room.

"Feisty, ain't she?" said one, copping a feel against her breast.

"You will pay for that, vermin."

Jack couldn't help but oggle at the sheer defiance the woman had, and the apparent lack of self preservation she possessed.

Fortunately for the women, the gunmen just laughed and shoved her inwards, causing her to stumble into Jack.

Being unprepared for the sudden weight thrown at him, both of them tumbled to the floor. The few other hostages that were declared "valuable" were already huddled against the back wall. The door slammed shut and Jack struggled to get the surprisingly heavier woman off of him. Muscular... he could feel the power behind her arms as she pushed herself off of him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped.

"Sorry!" Jack immediately pulled his hands back, unbalancing the both and sending her down on top of him again.

"Stupid filthy humans," growled the woman, finally shoving herself off of Jack and wiping the dust off of her outfit.

Jack gingerly stood up, brushing his own pants and sleeves before looking at the woman. "Jackson Luxer, Jr," he said. "You can call me Jack. And you are?"

"None of your business," responded the woman, haughtily.

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "My father is a high profile business man and knows many people, including David Xanatos. I take it you're Dominique Destine if memory serves me right."

"Indeed. Congratulations."

Jack sighed. "And now I know the reason behind what everyone talks about. You don't have much people skills and that's why you usually deal with your business associates through other means rather than personally."

"I don't like people, period."

Jack glanced around and could see that some of the CEOs were quietly conversing with each other, fear uniting them. He looked back at the red head and dropped his voice. "You're not human... so what are you?"

Dominique just glared at him.

"Well, I mean... the way you've been talking... I, uh, I've met nonhumans that look like humans. Are you a witch, sorceress? A... day walker?"

"None of the above. Leave it at that. As you so put it, I'm not completely human, and I would prefer you mind your tongue." Jack glanced around and could see that some of the hostages were looking at them warily. They may have not heard what was being said, but it was clear from their actions that they were suspicious of the behavior the two were exhibiting.

"Uh, right..."

Back with Roberto, the man was rubbing at his wrists, glad that the children were able to cut them free. The bastard had wrapped the tape pretty tight, probably out of spite. Marcus immediately demanded that he be held. Roberto lowered himself to the floor and allowed Marcus to climb up on his lap and grab on. He waved over to Ariana, Graeme, and Alex, motioning for them to gather around him. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right, you'll see," he said softly.

"I don't like this," muttered Ariana, worry evident in her voice. "I wish I were a gargoyle again," she whispered.

Roberto smiled at her gently. He glanced up and could see that the other children were looking at them with a mixture of fear and longing. He closed his eyes and tapped into his power. One thing he discovered over the years, as he gained control, was that when used lightly, his powers of seduction-- on a lighter level-- could also be used to soothe anxious juveniles. "Come here, guys," he said, as gently as possible. "Its okay. You'll all see your parents again, I promise."

One by one, sniffling children made their way over to the small group and huddled around. Roberto made sure to at least touch each one on the head or shoulder and offer a comforting smile. Once they were all settled around him, Roberto sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. He only hoped that Gary, Brooklyn, and whoever they could get a hold of will allow his promise to remain true.

X

Owen was finishing up with organizing some of the files that Xanatos had sent him when one of the television monitors caught his eye. He could see that a financial building was surrounded by patrol cars and news crews were stating something about an armed robbery gone bad and that there were a decent number of hostages inside.

Owen shook his head and tsked away, not surprised at human greed.

The, in one of the camera sweeping moves, Owen caught the sight of black haired man talking to one of the cops. A long, white haired man stood nearby.

Owen cursed in several different languages, some human, some not quite.

X

Several minutes later, across the country, the Xanatos family were making quick arrangements to get back to New York as soon as possible. Calls were being made to ensure that the best qualified people were in charge of the negotiations. At one of the airports, the private jet was already making its preparations for take off.

The order was also set out to minimize information by the media on the hostages.

X

Elisa and Matt pulled up near the bank. Gary and Brooklyn made their way towards them.

"Seems the group barricaded the doors and moved locations, most likely to the upper floors. Snipers can't catch a glimpse of them so they're staying away from windows for now. And there is no way, at the moment, of knowing where the hostages are being held," Gary informed them. "Not to mention the bastards aren't responding to any phone calls at the moment."

Brooklyn growled. "One thing is certain, a witness who was across the street at the time of the attack recognized the masks. They're Rogue Hunters."

Elisa swore as did Matt.

"What are Rogue Hunters?" asked Gary.

"An even more radical group than the Quarrymen. And they're quite proud of themselves, too. They will blatantly attack, kill, rob, whatever... any person, store, or organization that has shown some support to gargoyles," Elisa responded. "And in cases like this... they will go as far as to rob a bank to fund their terrorist attacks. Thanks to them, things are kind of sketchy with gargoyles again. We were gaining some ground... no more sighting stories... Instead there's been stories on how gargoyles have caught criminals and the like. Somewhat neutral, although still a hot debate on whether New York should welcome the gargoyles, ignore them, or chase them out. Not many of them are openly saying to destroy."

Brooklyn chuckled bitterly. "With the great 'are we beasts or being's debate, the whole destruction thing was minimized thanks to the animal rights activists."

Gary shrugged. "Well, apparently you are animals in bed..."

The random comment caught the other three off guard and they couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment and outrage.

"Sorry," Gary apologized. "I needed to release some tension in some way." He looked back at the building. "How are we gonna do this... because I am not standing here with my arms crossed while Roberto and my son are in there. And I'm sure Brooklyn feels the same way."

Elisa sighed. "I might be able to do something in allowing you to help... but Brooklyn... as far as they know, you're nothing but a human civilian. They won't let you past the barricades."

"I know. But there's got to be something..."

"Not until nightfall... but that will bring a whole bunch of other issues. And I hope we can get this resolved before then."

X

Frenchman walked into the room and paused when he saw that Roberto's arms were free and that he was currently on the ground surrounded by the children. Thanks to the mask, Roberto couldn't tell what his reaction really was, but Roberto glared at him.

"Some of the children need to use the restroom," he said.

"Surely they can hold it," Frenchman said in disdain.

"Don't know how long you're planning on keeping them here, but, no. Children can't hold it very well."

"Fine. Brian!"

One of the masked men stepped in. "Yes, sir?"

"Take the children into the bathroom."

"I don't want to go with the bad man!" some of the children began to cry.

"Sh, sh," whispered Roberto. "You'll be okay. Just stay together and try to be brave. Ok?"

One by one the children began to stand up and leave the room in a single line. Roberto stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Ariana or Graeme. Since both of them had had experience with escaping as gargoyles, he had whispered for them to keep an eye out for possible escape routes, but to not try anything at the moment. The two had agreed. Alex, in the meantime, promised to keep an eye on Marcus who was still a bit too young to understand anything other than that the men with guns were big trouble.

As soon as all the children were gone from the room, Frenchman yanked off his mask and stalked his way towards Roberto.

Roberto looked up at him and couldn't help but jerk back in surprise. He remembered that the man was handsome, if not psychotic... but now... A large scar ran down the left side of his face, going around the outer side of his eye, diagonal across the cheek and into the lips and chin. The scar tissue caused his lip to be twisted into a perpetual smirk.

He tried to compose himself but it was too late.

Frenchman gave an evil grin and reached down, dragging Roberto up and slamming him into the wall.

"This is what I got while serving time, all thanks to you. Believe me when I say that I will make you pay for everything that happened to me."

Roberto turned his head away from the man as he leaned closer into him. "I'll show you what they showed me," he said, cupping Roberto's crotch and giving it a rough squeeze. "Pass you along to my team mates..." Roberto flinched as the man ran his tongue up the side of his neck. "And mark you for life... no matter how short or long that may be," he finished, running his hand down the side of Roberto's face.

Frenchman stepped back and put his mask back on. "The kiddies will be safe so long as you behave," he said. He then left the room.

Roberto felt his legs grow weak and he lowered himself back to the ground. _Great, _he thought to himself. _Now he's ugly and psychotic..._

Shortly afterwards, the children were led back into the room.

X

Brooklyn listened in on the conversation the cops were having on the ear piece that Elisa had left him. He was grateful that she had it on her as it allowed him to be part of the planning without being present.

"They aren't answering any calls the negotiator has attempted to do."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that we'll have to wait for them to contact us. They'll probably do it once they find whatever it is they're looking for, or for all we know, they're already calling the families of the hostages and making demands before they move onto us."

"How many snipers do we have on standby?"

"Two per side. We're flying in a few more sharp shooters. We just can't afford more than that. Mayor's afraid they'll get competitive and miscalculate their shot in an attempt to be the first one to get the hit."

"It's also not helping that we haven't had glimpse of the hostages or the gunmen since they've barricaded the doors and moved into the upper levels. There are seven stories in the building... they could be on any of the six upper ones."

"What about some type of scanner to detect heat signatures?"

"It's a financial building. They've got that thing built to be secure to tools like that. The most we'll be able to pick up is if they're near one of the damn windows."

Brooklyn sighed, feeling agitated. At the same time, he understood why the police couldn't just barge into the building. Who knew how the gunmen would react. They could easily shoot at the cops and could equally shoot without regard at the hostages. He glanced back at the building behind him, wondering where his children and the others were. _Please, be careful, _he thought.

X

Ariana and Graeme made their way to Roberto and crawled up next to him. Marcus sat on his lap and held on as the other children gathered near Roberto, now embarrassed that they had gathered around a stranger to feel better, but still too afraid to set by themselves.

"The ceiling isn't that high... if I were a gargoyle that is. And it's the kind that the panels pop off meaning if I can find the crossbeam, I can move to another floor."

Roberto nodded. "So we'll have to be careful. Graeme, was it the same with yours?"

Graeme nodded. "The problem is how to get the other kids out safely. I mean, the older ones can help lift the smaller ones, but... what if they don't trust us?"

Roberto looked thoughtful. "In my experience, most people, children or adults, will do anything to remain safe, including going against their instinct if provided an explanation."

"Huh?"

"You might have to reveal to them that you're a gargoyle before transforming. The question is when. These guys are like the Quarrymen, only worse, right? They're not going to care that you look like human children right now. And if they intimidate the kids now, they'll turn on you. It's best to wait til the right time."

Ariana nodded.

Alex moved closer to them. "I think I knew when we can do this," he said.

Roberto listened to the child's plan, trying to grasp the concept that he was actually planning an escape with children. He could only hope that someone or something was looking out for them.

X

"What's the status?" Xanatos asked, as he stepped off the boarding stairs of his private jet. Fox stood directly behind him, her face not betraying the anguish that was running though her heart.

"They're bringing in a few sharp shooters to keep an eye out for any sight of the bank robbers. It seems an ID was made on the masks they were wearing and they're classifying this not as an actual bank robbery but a terrorist attack," Owen reported.

"Terrorist attack?" asked Fox.

"Rogue Hunters."

David and Fox recoiled in disgust and fear.

"I have confirmation on one of the sharp shooters. Detective Michael Lee."

David nodded. "Can he meet up with us?"

"We'll have to go to the sight. They're flying them in and transporting them directly."

X

Mike Lee moved away from the group of snipers and joined Xanatos and Fox. Another man, roughly his age, followed. At first, they almost seemed like comical twins, one shorter than the other, both wearing shades that covered their eyes and eyebrows, making them expressionless, one with dark blond hair, the other with brown hair.

Mike jerked his thumb back at the taller man. "This guy is Trent Rhodes. Fellow sharp shooter. Good at following orders. Heard there were some targets we needed to keep an eye out so I figured he should hear what you have to say. Got any pictures of the children in question?"

Xanatos also remained business like and straight to the point despite the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "This is Alex, my child. This security image is the only one we have of Brooklyn, Ariana, and Graeme as humans. These are the two hatchlings in gargoyle form. I don't have one of Brooklyn as I assumed only you needed to know."

Mike turned to Trent. "He's big, red, white hair, horns... almost like a devil."

Trent nodded. "No shooting monsters. That's a first."

Mike turned to Xanatos and bowed. "Trent is a family man, of sorts... so he'll make sure that your children will not be harmed. We'll be overseeing some of the other snipers so we'll be able to control things from there."

"Thank you," said Xanatos.

The two men turned and walked back to the group.

"I don't remember him being that serious and scary," murmured Fox.

"My type of person. But if I were still up to my old ways, I doubt I would have persuaded him to join me."

Fox grinned, despite her heartache. "He probably would have had you banging on the prison doors to be let in."

X

"In latest developments to the hostage situation, negotiations have finally begun as the crisis reaches its third hour. So far the police haven't released much information about the demands, or whether they can confirm if all hostages are still safe. There had been an increase in patrol units and surrounding buildings are now being evacuated. The only demand that was made is that there be no air traffic around the building, and with the safety zones being set up by the police, information is getting harder to obtain. People can only ask, with the sunset due in half an hour, will this situation end with all hostages set free, or will this be tragic bloodshed."

X

Jack watched as the last hostage was led out of the office, leaving only him and Dominique behind. It seemed as with each response they received with the hostages's family or business, they were moved to a different room. Of course, Jack knew how his father would have responded to any ransom calls, which is why he was still here. Jackson Luxer, Sr. bowed down to no one. He would make sure his empire continued up on top. As for Dominique Destine, she ran her own business and she was blatantly stating that she wasn't going to give up any money. Jack had to admit that he was surprised she was still alive. Maybe the men were hoping she would eventually give in, but he highly doubted it.

In fact, she kept glancing at the wall clock, and now there was a cruel smirk on her face. It was an odd time, and other then the sun setting, Jack had no idea what could be so crucial to that time. Maybe she had help on the way.

A few moments later, the door opened, and in walked two of the gunmen.

Jack felt a chill go down his back. He really didn't like the feeling he suddenly got from the two men.

"Boss says we're to make you give us your account number," said one of the man, leering at Dominique.

"As if," she responded.

"We were hoping you'd still have that attitude. Was really interested in seeing if you truly are a red head."

X

Frenchman burst into the office as several of the children began to all out cry. "What is going on here?" he demanded, glaring at Roberto.

"I really need to go to the bathroom," Ariana cried, doing a small dance. Several of the smaller children were nodding, crying, and doing the same. None of them, save for Ariana, were acting. Ariana's tears were what allowed them to also cry in frustration.

Frenchman growled. "Fine. You brats can go to the bathroom again. Boys and girls, line up, and you all better go. Not about to escort your little asses one by one. Everyone goes or nobody goes, got that?"

The children began to line up, sniffling. Ariana and Graeme glanced at the clock in their room nervously. Roberto did his best to not do the same. He knew the sun was getting ready to set, and with the spell that Alex had done, they only had a good ten to fifteen minutes after sunset for the twins to turn back into gargoyles. He only hoped they were in the bathroom when that happened.

Frenchman went over to Roberto and dragged him up. "You, too. Can't have you pissing on yourself when I decide to get some pay back now, can I?"

Roberto kept his face neutral as he stood steady and made his way towards the boys.

"I want you first in and first out, got that?" Frenchman said.

Roberto nodded. "And the children? Let them wait till everyone is done so you don't have to count them as they exit?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Good idea. Hate to be babysitting. Better yet, you brats don't leave the bathroom until I say so. I'll give you some time to make sure you don't need the bathroom for a while."

Ariana and Graeme rubbed their faces to keep their grins from being seen.

X

Jack grunted as he was slammed to the floor, arms being wrenched behind his back. "Stay still, hero," growled his attacker.

"Don't do this to her!" Jack cried out, frustrated that he couldn't help the woman. Despite her attitude, she didn't deserve to be humiliated the way the men wanted to torture her. Dominique, however, was at least making things difficult. She almost seemed like a woman possessed the way she was fighting back her would be assailant.

"Stupid cunt!" the man roared, as her nails raked across his face. Her suit was already tearing at the seams of her shoulders and a few of her buttons were popped off, exposing what looked like a bra or a one sided off the shoulder top. He had managed to hike her skirt up before he had to use both hands to try to capture hers.

Jack continued to struggle, managing to free one of his hands. He pulled it forward and then slammed it back, hitting the guy in the side. He flipped around, raised his legs, and kicked out at his attacker, sending the man backwards.

The gun the man had hit the ground, too far away from Jack to reach, but too close to the man for Jack to continue his attack. Instead, Jack jumped up and glanced around. Spotting a stapler, he grabbed it and lobbed it at the man before rushing him.

As predicted, the man instinctively blocked his face, neglecting to go after the gun. The stapler hit the wall near his head and he lowered his arms in time to see Jack lunging at the gun. Both men scrambled for it as Dominique and her assailant still fought each other. Despite her efforts, it looked like she was losing as her face contorted in what looked like pain.

Jack reached the gun first and brought it up, striking the guy across the face, knocking him out cold. Not what he was planning exactly, but quite effective. Shaking his head at the stroke of luck, Jack whirled around to point the gun at the other man.

"Get off of her," he demanded, his voice steady despite the blood pounding through his veins.

The assailant froze and Dominique let out a pained moan.

Than moan quickly became an enraged roar.

Jack's jaw dropped as blue wings suddenly emerged from Dominique's back, as well as a few inches of height were added to her. Her assailant let out a panicked cry as he scrambled back, and a thick tail swung out, catching him across the stomach and sending him crashing next to his companion. He lay still, completely out.

Jack lowered the gun and stood looking in amazement, and a bit of fear, at the blue demon like gargoyle with glowing red eyes. An old memory clicked in him, back from when he was getting to know the gargoyles and had listened intently to the stories they had to tell.

"Demona," he whispered.

tbc...

AN 2: Ha ha, Trent Rhodes... AKA Deadshot... a tribute to some friends who I use to roleplay with. Deadshot was their character who was modelled after Death from the Anita Blake series. I had to add him in, just for them. One more chapter guys... I hope... and this story and storyline will be completely done. Remember, this was suppose to be a oneshot... but alas... these guys always get into trouble so... they had to have at least an exiting day. 


	4. Rescues and Surprises

Disclaimer: Characters of the Gargoyles belong to Disney while Sata, Graeme, and Ariana belong to the creators of the fansite The Gargoyle Saga. Most of the humans belong to me, except for Trent Rhodes who was created by a couple of friends of mine. :-P Thanks for letting me borrow him briefly!

**What Was Meant to Be**

by Nightbloom

Roberto stepped out of the bathroom, catching the last bit of what the Frenchman was telling the children. "Remember, once you're done, you stay in there until I say its okay for all of you to come out, understand?"

The children nodded and began to go into the bathrooms. Once the last one was in, Roberto gasped as Frenchman grabbed him from the front and whirled him around, slamming him into the wall. "We should have plenty of time for a quick one," Frenchman growled, yanking off his mask and mashing his lips into Roberto. Roberto started to struggle before remembering that the two gargoyle children were going to need as much time as possible for their plans to work. So instead, he remained stiff and offered little resistance.

"Good boy," the man whispered, cupping the front of Roberto's pants.

Roberto grunted slightly in disgust, almost lashing out. Instead he tightened his hands into fists and kept them at his side as Frenchman massaged him through his pants, trying to get him aroused. He hardened slightly, but the feeling of being dirty was winning, keeping him from becoming completely erect, which seemed to annoy his assailant as he pulled back and glared at Roberto.

"You need to be a little more loose, boy. Or I could just pick one of those kids. Boy, girl, I wouldn't care. They'll be nice and tight."

Roberto let out what sounded like a snarl and raised his hand to grasp Frenchman by his shirt. He leaned back against the wall and tilted his head up, exposing his neck and relaxed his grip. The Frenchman leaned forward and placed his lips along Roberto's neck, and Roberto could feel the man smirk against his quaking skin.

"Much better," he murmured, as he began to lick and nip at Roberto's neck.

Roberto could only send a silent prayer to any deity that was listening to make sure that the children were working fast and efficiently to escaping into a new place.

He felt a knee nudge against his and he widened his legs to give the gunman easier access.

"Mmmm," he said. "Let's take this to an office. Won't be so easy doing this against the wall."

X

Ariana told the girls that really had to go to go quickly. And to remain quiet. "I have a plan to get us out," she whispered.

"How?" asked one of the older girls. Her face was stained with tears but there was still doubt in her eyes.

"This is why you have to be quiet. I'm not a regular human girl. I got transformed by a spell. Kind of like Cinderella."

"Yeah, right!"

"Shh!! It's true. I'm a gargoyle. You'll see in a couple minutes but I need you guys not scream, that's why I told you. I'll be able to get up there and get you guys out of this bathroom to somewhere else. Then we can get out of here and you guys can go back to your parents."

"Mom said gargoyles were bad," said one of the younger ones. A few nodded fearfully, backing away from Ariana.

"No we're not," Ariana pouted. "Besides, I'm a little one. I get grounded if I do anything bad."

"You get grounded?" asked another.

Ariana nodded solemnly. Then she felt a tingle. "Stand back guys," she whispered. "It's time."

X

Graeme, meanwhile, had an easier time convincing the boys what he was, thanks to Marcus and Alex.

"When are you suppose to change?" one of the boys asked. "What if that man comes back before then?"

"I don't think so," said Graeme, feeling a tingle. "It's time."

X

Both groups of children backed away in surprise as a glow surrounded Ariana and Graeme. They watched with wide eyes as their faces elongated and their skin changed color. Wings spouted from their backs and tails grew, whipping around. Both opened their eyes and the grinned, hoping it would ease any tension some of those kids felt.

X

"How do you know me, human?" the female gargoyle snarled, fitting the image that the other gargoyles had painted for Jack.

"Uh, I... I'm friends with the... other... gargoyles..." Jack answered, realizing that no matter what he responded, the female would probably not take too well. "I'm Jack," he finished, somewhat subdued.

Demona snarled. "Friends. An easy word for humans to throw around."

Jack felt affronted. "Not true. Some humans go without friends because they don't trust anyone. Of course, and I'll admit this because I never seem to learn, some want to be friends with everyone thus giving the label to people who most likely don't deserve it."

Demona just stared at him momentarily. "Whatever," she said, before heading to one of the doors.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving."

"But there are people here who could use your help!"

"My help?! Why should I waste my time to help filthy humans? Why should I waste my time talking to you?"

Jack sighed in frustration. "Look, I know you hate humans, I've heard it from the others, but still! There are human children stuck in this building, surely you have to feel some sort of pity for them?"

"If they die then that will be a handful less of gargoyle haters to grow."

"But that could also mean a less amount of supporters. Demona, are you telling me that what they also say about you and Angela is also true? That you hate her and would rather never see her again?"

"Lies!" roared Demona, eyes blazing red. She breathed heavily as she struggled to gain control of her feelings. She was embarrassed to have lost control like that with such a statement.

"There are mothers out there who want to be able to hold their children again. If given the chance... isn't that what you want to do, too?"

Jack stared up at her hopefully. If his usual luck was with him, he would be able to reason with the female, or at least persuade her to think she was helping out of her own choice.

X

A sniper let out a startled gasp as he saw a few large winged creatures settle on a building adjacent to the bank. He took aim at the biggest one of the group. A hand came down on his shoulder.

"Stand down," said the man named Trent Rhodes. "We are here to shoot bank robbers. No one and nothing else."

"Yes, sir."

X

Across the street, Goliath and the rest of the clan touched down on the building that Michael Lee, Gary, and Brooklyn were stationed at.

"My love!" cried Sata.

"Don't worry," said Brooklyn, reaching out for his mate. "I'm sure the children will be fine. They are with Roberto. I trust he would do anything to keep them safe."

The gargoyles stared at the dark windows of the building.

"Should we go through the window?" Lexington asked Goliath.

Mike answered for the clan leader. "I don't recommend it until we know who or what is in there. We have snipers, and while I can protect you on this side, and Trent from across the street, I can't be sure that any of the other trigger happy sides will avoid shooting up one of you. We're still trying to figure out where everyone is."

"Understood," said Goliath. "Do you think maybe we can climb our way to the top floor?"

"Hugging the walls? Yeah. I would climb from this side." Mike shouldered his rifle. "Gary, you know you're gonna have to stand back. You're on vacation right now so you can't help with this. You can wait here until we get Marcus out, but as soon as you get him, you go, understand? If Roberto is still in there, doesn't matter, you understand."

Gary frowned and nodded.

"I'm going to the sixth floor. I'm pretty sure these guys are hiding in one of those middle floors, so hopefully I'll get a good shot."

"We'll start making our way up top," said Goliath.

X

Roberto grunted as his back was slammed against the top of the desk. Frenchman was immediately between his legs, humping him while his hands pulled Roberto's shirt out from his pants. Roberto kept both hands against the man's arms, trying not to push him away but at the same time not letting him get too close. As it was, the man was messily sucking at his neck. Roberto grimaced at the feel of thick saliva dripping down his skin.

_Please, please, please, let those kids get free... _he pleaded.

X

Demona let out a growl and stormed out of the office, Jack trotting behind her. He nearly collided with her when she paused, cocking her head to one side.

Jack looked at her, confused, as the female suddenly made her way to another office door across the hall. She flung the door open and Jack heard a series of startled shrieks.

She reached out and turned on the light, and Jack could see from under her arm a gargoyle child standing on a desk, and a few human children of different ages standing around it.

The children stood frozen, one hanging from the air vent above, where a second gargoyle child was straining not to drop him.

"Um..." started Jack. "Hello..."

X

"We have lights south side," came the radio message.

"10-4."

X

"Uh, is she your mother?" asked one of the children.

"Er, no." Both Ariana and Graeme didn't know how to respond. The way Roberto spoke with the blond man, and from what they had been told from their dad, this man was a good man. However, the fact that he was with the red headed witch... who Ariana suddenly remembered could turn human and was probably the creepy mean lady from earlier, was kind of daunting and neither children knew how to take in the sight. They figured it was best not to say anything, as did Alex. Fortunately, Marcus knew nothing of Demona so he remained quiet too. For the most part.

"Jack!" Marcus ran over to the man and grabbed him around the knee. "Gonna help us get out?" he asked with a grin.

Jack couldn't help but smile. "I'll do my best, kids." He then looked at Demona. "Will you help me?"

Demona looked over at Brooklyn's children. She sneered and was about to reply when Marcus giggled.

"She's a pretty ga-girl," he said, butchering the pronunciation.

Demona frowned and turned away. "Only because you attempted to defend my honor," she muttered.

Jack beamed.

X

Roberto decided it was time to really distract this man when he felt straying hands undoing his belt. Since he had stopped resisting, Frenchman had loosened his hold, letting his guard down; and so Roberto decided to use that to his advantage, knowing that if things went badly, Gary was going to find a way to revive him, and then kill him again. He blindly grasped around the sides of the desk and felt his hand close upon a letter opener. Feeling that Frenchman was too busy nipping at his neck and tugging his belt, Roberto tightened his grasp and then quickly brought it around and stabbed his assailant in the rib area.

Frenchman pulled back with a scream, attempting to reach the letter opener as Roberto vaulted off the desk and made a break for it. A gunshot rang out, chipping the door as he ran past. Roberto tried a few doors, only one opening. Glancing back, he could see a bloody hand reaching for the edge of the door frame from the office he ran out of. Without waiting, Roberto slammed the door shut and locked it.

Breathing heavily, Roberto looked around the room. It seemed that he entered one of the window side offices. If luck was with him, maybe there were people who were watching the windows and he could find a way to communicate with them. He ran over and saw that he was in luck. This particular office window has a side panel that could open up, and it was large enough for a person to step through... if they were suicidal. He twisted it open, struggling a bit from its apparent lack of use, although who in their right mind would want a window open on a floor higher than the second floor was beyond Roberto's comprehension. The window swung open with a bang and Roberto peered out. He swallowed thickly, feeling faint at the sight of the ground below, and then looked up and to the sides. What he saw sent relief rushing through him. At least until two gun shots rang out and the door leading into his hiding spot burst inward.

X

"There's a fire escape on the building next to us!" Graeme said, excitedly.

Jack looked at Demona. "Would it be too much to ask for you to get the children across?"

Demona rolled her eyes. "I said I would help. Don't make me regret my decision, human."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll keep an eye out. Those guys will be bound to come around, or have their partners come looking for them."

Demona grabbed one of the older children and moved towards the window. With a quick turn. she lashed her tail out and broke the glass. The younger children gasped in shock as the one in her arms just covered his ears. Then Demona hopped on the ledge and stretched out her wings. With a single leap, Demona reached the other side, holding on with one arm, depositing the kid with the other. She turned and leapt back, claws sinking into the wall of the building. Graeme and Ariana were each carrying one of the younger children. They took running leaps from the window and made it to the other side.

X

"We've got movement!" Mike called out over the walkie. "Don't shoot. Seems we got some hostages escaping."

"Is that..." Lexington peered over the edge in shock.

"Demona?!" Brooklyn asked, incredulous. He glanced at Goliath.

"Lexington and Angela, its best if you two help out in getting the human children to safety."

The two gargoyles nodded and began to scale down the wall. The others watched as there was one brief moment of tension when Demona set her eyes upon Lexington and her daughter, but it passed as she offered no explanation and continued to bring one child over at a time. Lexington and Angela took turns bringing the children down to the ground, except for Alex and Marcus. Those two went up to the top to be hugged by their parents and were quickly escorted to the helicopter Xanatos had waiting. Ariana and Graeme were also told to follow, much to their displeasure.

Demona, Lexington, and Angela continued to move the children, and as the last child was carted over, several gunshots rang out from different spots.

X

Roberto put his back to the window, arms out as he almost lost his balance. His left arm was stinging as one of the bullets that had pierced the door nicked him. He looked at the Frenchman, eyes wide in fear.

"You stupid cock sucker," the man snarled, gun held out, trembling in anger.

A moment later, a gunshot and a snarl were heard from nearby.

"Stay away!" Roberto shouted, threw a paperweight from the desk in front of him. The aim was dead center and knocked the gun out of Frenchman's hand. Roberto quickly stood up onto the window's ledge and stepped out, holding onto the ledging, paling as the three stories below suddenly seemed a lot higher up. He almost lost his grip at what he saw happening to the side of him, and then he looked up. With a small smile, he turned back to look at his assailant.

"Now, now," said Frenchman, eyes glittering in the dark, as he stayed where he had been standing. "Let's not be hasty. Surely you'd rather not jump out the window than submit to me. More chances of surviving and all."

Roberto glared at him. "What survival? You already threatened to make me pay before killing me."

"Who said I was going to kill you today? I'll admit I'll have to punish you for stabbing me, but..." Frenchman began to step towards him holding up a placating hand, although his eyes were clearly dangerous and pained. "There, there. Come away from the window. I promise not to be so brutal. And I'm sure you don't want the children waiting too long in the bathroom. They're probably napping on the cold floor by now."

Roberto looked back at Frenchman. He let out a sigh. "No," he said softly. "Wouldn't want them waiting that long. But..." He looked up and smiled crookedly. "They no longer have to." With that Roberto stepped back.

Frenchman let out a yell of denial as Roberto let himself fall backwards.

Frenchman ran to the window and looked out just in time to see a shadow sweep upwards. That was the last thing he saw as a cracking sound echoed off the walls and a small neat hole appeared in the middle of his forehead.

X

The two gunshots that rang out not to far from the office startled Jack as the last child was carried out. The door bursting in on the office he was in made him jump. His eyes became wide as the two men they had left unconscious stumbled into the room, looking murderous.

"It's a fucking Gargoyle!" one of them shouted.

The other one raised his gun. "Then that must mean he's a gargoyle lover. Don't care how rich the stupid bastard is, death to all gargoyle supporters!"

Jack stepped back in fear as he held out his hands, knowing that his luck was probably up. A gunshot rang out as well as the sound of a snarl. He felt a sharp sting on his right cheek as something grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him up. Jack shouted in surprise as he found himself being thrown upward. Reaching out, he ended up encircling his arms around Demona's neck.

"Foolish, human," she snarled. "I've seen animals with more sense than you in trying to avoid being blasted away."

"Well, I think they're more afraid of the human behind the gun... although I'm really not helping my own case with that logic," Jack stated with an embarrassed grin. "Uh, they're aiming at us." Jack had glanced down and spotted the two men sticking their heads out the window, aiming their guns upwards. He flinched as he heard two cracks and saw the men slump forward, one of them completely falling out of the window. Demona paused. "Keep climbing," Jack said. "I think we have someone on our side for now."

X

"That's three down," said Trent Rhodes, as he watched one of the gunmen fall from the third story window while two of the hostages were being carried to safety by two of the gargoyles. He wouldn't be surprised if those two were Jack and Roberto.

"We've got infiltrators going through the roof," came Mike's communication. "Be prepared. We'll most likely gonna have both hostages and gunmen running out."

"Standing by."

X

Roberto didn't let go as soon as his feet touched the surface of the building's roof top. He held on for a bit, trying to get his breathing and vision back in control. While he had absolute faith that Brooklyn would catch him when he stepped off the window ledge, he still couldn't believe that he actually willingly let himself fall from the third story without feeling remotely suicidal.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn asked.

Roberto glanced up at him. "I will be."

Brooklyn's mate landed next to them.

"My love," she said. "The hatchlings are safe. Xanatos has already taken then to the castle in his helicopter." She looked at Roberto. "Young Marcus and his father went too."

Roberto sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god," he said.

Sata turned to Brooklyn. "Goliath and the others are leading the charge."

"Mike is stationed on the sixth floor."

"Mike's here?" Roberto groaned. "That's it. He'll never let me hear the end of this. But this is all Jack's fault for showing up!" Roberto complained as he let go of Brooklyn and made his way to the rooftop entrance.

"Take the elevator!" Brooklyn called out. "I'm pretty sure Mike would like to see you."

"What about the other children?"

"Oh, they were met up by some of the SWAT team and should be down at the first floor, out of the building."

"I think I'd rather join them," Roberto said as he opened the rooftop access door.

Brooklyn turned to look at Sata and grinned. "Ready?"

Sata returned a malicious grin. "Certainly," she growled, eyes glowing red at the thought of flushing out the criminals that had held her hatchlings hostage.

X

People screamed as Goliath and Hudson came crashing though the upper ceiling and into the middle of the room. The two gunmen quickly swung their assault rifles in their direction, only to have then yanked away by Lexington who fell in behind the men. Both men screamed in terror as Goliath and Hudson then lunged towards them. They hurled them against the wall, knocking them out.

Goliath turned to the huddled hostages. "Leave," he simply said, as he turned to secure their captives.

The hostages fled the room.

"Eh, kind of getting use to the lack of thank you's," said Lexington. "Although you were pretty scary there, Goliath."

Goliath only grinned.

X

Brooklyn and Sata decided to use their horned appearance to scare the remaining gunmen out of the rooms. Despite their blazing white and red eyes, both adults were feeling pretty mischievous. The roared and used their claws to hold onto the walls as the rushed at the radical Quarrymen. Having already been disarmed, the men rushed towards one of the fire exits and ran down the stairs, screaming in fear. Brooklyn and Sata followed them, leaping from stairwell to stairwell, staying only just behind them.

A large bang from up above told them that one of the other gargoyles was joining them. A loud growl and they knew it was Broadway, Angela, and Bronx.

At the sound of the gargoyle beast running down the stairs after them encouraged the men to run faster. They burst through the exit doors and continued down the hall, heading towards the exit. Brooklyn, Sata, Broadway, and Bronx stopped short of the main lobby, laughing as they watched the men run out of the building, hands already up in the air. They could see the SWAT team below converge on the men, throwing them to the ground and slapping handcuffs on them.

"We should probably head back," said Brooklyn, chuckling as he ushered the rest of his clan back towards the stairs.

X

Elisa stood next to Roberto as the last of the children were reunited with their parents. She nodded in the direction of Detective Mike Lee who was heading their way, his sniper friend tagging along right behind him.

"Oh, save me now," Roberto muttered, earning a giggle out of Elisa. Matt came up from behind them.

"Figures you would be down here. Didn't they tell you that I was on the sixth floor?"

"Um... I bonded with the children. It just didn't seem right to leave them all alone while waiting on their parents and such to come out."

Mike smirked. "Bullshit. You were hiding from me. Either way, we have three dead bodies, all of them hostiles. No other casualties. I'm sure you and Jack had something to do with that."

A moment later, Jack came up as well, a small band-aid on his cheek.

"That was intense," he said with a grin. "But we survived. Again."

Roberto glared at him. "Next time, I'm asking where you are planning on going on vacation and avoiding the surrounding states all together."

"You're blaming this on me?!"

Mike laughed. "You guys get out of here. Join up with your gargoyle friends. I don't think you two will be needed here since we took over."

Elisa and Matt nodded. "For once we weren't directly involved, Matt. No paperwork."

"My kind of day."

X

That evening, a lot of people were glued to their television screens as they watched the news covering the bank standoff.

X

"In latest news to fuel the 'Should Gargoyles be Accepted' controversy, a four hour standoff ended with minimum casualties, none of them being the hostages. It had started out as a bank robbery which quickly became a hostage situation when the silent alarm had been tipped off. According to witnesses, shortly after nightfall, gargoyles appeared from both inside and outside the building. Video has been captured showing how three gargoyles moved hostage children from the hostile building to the next one, allowing the children to meet up with relatives not being held. Other hostages claim that they were able to escape after another three gargoyles attacked their assailants. And witnesses from outside the building reported how gargoyles swooped in to catch two hostages that either jumped or were pushed out of the building. Many of these instances were caught on surveillance cameras and home videos. Again, thanks to these unusual Manhattan residents, hostages were able to leave the building they were being detained in unscathed. We have exclusive videos of these incidents, coming up."

X

Back at the extravagant home of Xanatos, the Xanatos family, the gargoyle hatchlings, and the Grahams were watching said news. The two hatchlings were jumping up and down, happy to have had their heroics caught on tape. Alex groaned as his mother gave him a tight hug and his father ruffled his hair while staring at the screen.

A moment later, the rest of the gargoyles arrived, having carried their human friends back to the castle, including Jack.

"I'm telling you," Jack was telling Goliath. "Demona has a heart somewhere in there. Don't give up on her completely, you know?"

Angela had a hopeful look on her face while Broadway and Lexington rolled their eyes. Elisa and Matt were looking at each other.

"That would be a miracle," Matt muttered, as Elisa nodded in agreement.

Roberto was stepping towards the television and spotted that they were just slowing a slow motion video of him letting himself drop from the window and Brooklyn swooping in to catch him. The news crew stopped and looped the video as they described the fall and capture. Roberto shuddered, remembering that momentary fear that Brooklyn wouldn't catch him in time or that Frenchman would shoot them while they were vulnerable.

"Ugh," he said.

The humans and the gargoyles were startled to see Gary suddenly stand up and storm over to Roberto.

The latin male just stood still, wary and looking like he was ready to flee.

"You just let yourself _fall _out of that _window?! _What if Brooklyn wasn't ready to catch you?"

"Hey! It was either a leap of faith or getting my guts pumped full of lead!" Roberto retorted. "Getting grazed on my arm was enough to help me make that decision, you know?"

"What?!"

"Uh, Gary, I'm sure Roberto is..." Brooklyn started.

"You stay out of this! You got shot?! Why aren't you getting yourself checked out in the hospital?"

Gary reached out and grabbed Roberto, mishandling him as he ran his hands up and down Roberto's arm.

"I'm okay! Ow! Dammit, that hurt!" Roberto tried to pull away as Gary touched the small wound on his arm. He was caught off guard when Gary suddenly grabbed his chin and tilted his head back.

"Two hickeys?!"

Roberto pulled away, hands up against Gary's chest to keep him away, breathing hard, and flushing red from embarrassment. "The dude got a little frisky, okay? The reason he decided to shoot me instead was because I ended up putting a letter opener into his back. He didn't get very far past kissing and groping, and he only nicked my arm. Happy?"

The spectators were torn between chuckling, or stepping in to spare Roberto from the rough handling Gary seemed to be giving him. They were, instead, treated to an extreme shock.

Their eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Gary suddenly grasped a handful of Roberto's hair and yanked him towards him, one arm snaking around his waist. Roberto only had time to let out a muffled yelp of opposition before Gary covered his lips with his mouth, forcing a very involved kiss on him. Roberto was tense for a moment, before letting himself go limp and holding onto Gary's arms. At least until Marcus let out an angry shriek and raced over to them.

"No! No! No! Mine!!" he yelled, hitting his father.

Roberto pulled away a second time, completely red in the face and caught Marcus in his arms.

"What the hell, runt?" Gary sputtered.

"What?" cried everyone else.

"Daddy no touch you! Only I hug you!"

"There, there, sweet heart. Daddy was just worried about me. I bet he grabbed you and kissed you, too, when you got back to him."

Marcus pouted. "Yeah," he murmured. Then he grinned and said innocently, "But Daddy said that only I can hug and kiss you during the day. Cause he plays with you at night!"

If human spontaneous combustion could occur, Roberto wished it then.

Everyone turned to stare at Gary, who showed no shame whatsoever. If anything, he looked unfazed. He then smirked as the looked at Brooklyn. "Well, I couldn't use any X-rated terms with my own kid, you know?"

"Since when?" asked Elisa, as Xanatos and Matt coughed discreetly.

"Almost two years," said Roberto.

"Three years," said Gary, at the same time.

"Three for Gar, two for Roberto," murmured Jack, grinning uncomfortably.

Both Gary and Roberto glanced at Jack before looking at each other. Then Gary turned and smiled at the group. "I'm sorry. Roberto counts from the time he said 'yes' to being a couple." Roberto quickly covered Marcus's ears as he turned pale, knowing Gary's next choice of words. "I count from the time I first screwed him senseless. Got him a few times between then. You can say I was courting him."

"Wait," stated Elisa, eyes closed, fingers on her forehead. "Three years? Weren't you still married then?"

Roberto turned away and went to sit down on the couch, still holding Marcus.

Gary shrugged. "My marriage was already falling apart by then. And, well, I had already played around with the idea of trying to start something with Roberto, so... any time he left himself open to my... courtship attacks... I, well, attacked."

Roberto glared at him from the couch.

Owen looked thoughtful. "Three years ago? Wasn't that about the end of Roberto's..."

"The undercover case in Texas?" Gary asked. "Played the part of a jealous ex lover slash kingpin. And I, might I add, played the part very well. Right, Beto?"

Roberto refused to answer, instead talking with Marcus. His flushed face was the only indication that he heard Gary's every word.

"Well, that's surprising," stated Brooklyn.

Gary shrugged. "I was just suffering an extreme sense of denial. Until I decided to let my curiosity take over. Of course, I was curious five years ago, but Roberto didn't let me test out my interest then."

Roberto whirled around. "I had a near death experience, you jerk. Two, actually, if you count the fact I nearly froze myself to death. That was probably some misguided feeling of needing to make sure I was really okay."

"Nah. I distinctly remember feeling horny while trying to keep you warm."

"Pervert!"

The gargoyles laughed while the humans still stood somewhat aghast at the gall Gary showed at admitting that he cheated on his wife with a man, and from his choice of words, practically forced Roberto into their current relationship.

Jack sighed. "Their relationship has pretty much been this volatile since before they officially became a couple."

Roberto glared at him. "You guys were no help. You told me I was imagining things when I told you Gary was hitting on me."

Jack pouted. "Gary threatened me with bodily harm if I let you know he was aggressively seducing you."

Gary grinned. "I liked the flustered 'Am I going crazy?' look you had going most of the time."

Brooklyn sighed in contentment as he watched as Roberto and Gary began bickering while Elisa, bursting with curiosity, asked for more details. He glanced at his hatchlings, watching as Marcus and Alex joined them to talk and play. Jack had joined Xanatos and Fox, presumably to speak business judging by the serious intensity all three were showing. Matt, unsure about wanting to know the personal lives of Roberto and Gary, inched his way over to Owen and settled for watching and commenting on the news.

Sata moved beside him, and Brooklyn brought her closer to him with his arm. He nuzzled the side of her face before turning to the scene in front of him.

"How do you feel?" Sata asked him.

"Like everything is all right with the world," he murmured.

The pain that had troubled him so long ago was gone, and he was glad that he could interact with his former flame in a friendly manner. His hatchlings were growing up into brave gargoyles who understood the value of friendship and the importance of protecting those who were weak. And, if Jack was correct, Demona was slowly turning a new leaf that would further empower the gargoyle clan for the upcoming battles he knew were coming up. But for now, enjoy the peace while the children grew. That was what he intended to do.

*end*

A/N2: A little quick on the ending cuz it's really not the ending. Only those at adult fan fiction net will get the unedited ending. Fanfiction will have to deal with this ending. Again, my profile name is the same here and there. So if one doesn't mind searching for my fics, there you go. The hot and heavy ending will be out hopefully within next month.


	5. What was Meant to Be

A/N: No money is made off of this FANFICTION nor do I own any of the gargoyle characters, as they are the property of Disney or the creators of the fan site Gargoyle Saga.

A/N2: I was originally NOT going to post this here but I think it would be kind of unfair that one site would get it and the other not. I doubt anyone would be offended reading this chapter considering that if you get to this point of the story you already know that it involved some m/m activity, granted it's between OCs. O, there is m/f activity too, so maybe same sex only pairin fans might be offended :-3

What Was Meant to Be: Epilogue

Brooklyn and Sata watched as Alex and her children swarmed Marcus. "Where's Roberto?" Owen asked, as Gary let his child run towards his new friends.

"Back at the hotel. Figured I should give him some time to unwind." Gary winked.

Owen shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Well, I'll be excusing myself. May you all have a good night."

Gary nodded and turned to David Xanatos. "I'm not really fond of leaving my kid behind, but... I know you have the best protectors living here. I'll trust you with my child. It's only fair."

"It will be our pleasure. Alex needs to be a normal kid, and its easier when there is no hidden agenda."

As Xanatos and Gary talked, Brooklyn followed Sata when his mate began to tug at his hand. She led him out of the castle and glanced up at the sky. Then she turned to him with a secretive smile. "Love," she began. "Seeing all these young ones, I should probably let you know that I'm nearing my cycle again."

"Oh?"

"Shall we practice having another hatchling?"

Brooklyn looked at his mate in amazement. It had been a long time since she had taken initiative in mating. And it certainly made his blood boil in excitement when she did. Sata seemed to sense it, as she let out a giggle and then suddenly took flight. Brooklyn let out a chuckle, and giving her a few seconds to get ahead, he spread his own wings and gave chase.

X

Roberto glanced at the clock as he stepped out of the bathroom, giving his hair one last vigorous rub before he hung the wet towel over the bathroom's door. He made his way to the bed, dressed in only his sleep pants, his skin breaking out into goosebumps as his body adjusted from moving in from the warm, steamy bathroom into the cool section of the hotel room. He threw himself face down onto the bed of his hotel room, letting out a sigh and then a wince as he accidentally rolled over on his injured arm. A moment later, he heard the door open to his room, and then close.

"So did Marcus decide to stay with Alex Xanatos for the evening?" Roberto asked, without sitting up. Hearing no answer, Roberto lifted his head and glanced at the entrance. Gary stood there with a perplexing grin on his face as he was carefully removing his clothes. Roberto narrowed his eyes. "No," he said, sternly, not trusting that look. "I am so not in the mood for anything right now, Gar. I let myself fall out of a god damn window."

Gary shrugged as he made his way over to the bed, silently.

Roberto felt the hair on his back of his neck stand up. Despite the nonthreatening manner Gary was displaying, Roberto felt uneasy, which was rather unnatural. Even when Gary was "courting" him, Roberto only felt a threat to his "virtue" but never did he feel like he was in danger.

"Gary?"

At the last moment, Roberto felt the urge to move, but it was too late. Gary pounced, pinning him to the bed.

"What the?!" Roberto's words were cut off as Gary's lips pressed against his, demanding entrance. Caught off guard, Roberto complied for a moment before fighting back. He really wasn't in the mood and even when he wasn't, Gary had a tendency to make him submit, but something still felt off and Roberto didn't like it one bit.

"Ow, you bastard! Let go!" Roberto hissed when Gary's lips left his and began trailing down the side of his face and to his neck. He tried pushing off his lover, only to find his hands grabbed and pinned over his head, Gary giving him a sharkish grin. Roberto huffed and glared at him.

"I just took a bath," he stated, as a form of protest.

Gary ignored him and captured his lips again, using his other hand to tug at the strands holding Roberto's pajama pants around his waist. Roberto struggled again as Gary pushed his hand into his pants, fondling him. Roberto tensed up and moaned as Gary pressed down on him.

A moment later, the door to their hotel room opened, and Gary released him in a flash. Feeling embarrassed and slightly perturbed that someone just walked into his room, Roberto struggled to sit up and got ready to yell, only to stop short, eyes wide in surprise.

Another Gary was standing at the doorway, looking shocked, and then murderous.

"G... Gary?" Roberto asked, confused. He glanced at the Gary sitting next to him, only to have the double shoot him a quick grin, give him a quick kiss on the lips, and vault off the bed towards the bathroom.

"God dammit!" shouted the Gary at the doorway, pulling out a gun. "These babies are specially made from iron, asshole!"

"Hey, can't blame me for trying to have one last taste," said the other 'Gary,' in a familiar voice.

Roberto felt his temper flare. "Puck!!"

"Ta ta!" The impostor transformed into his Avalonian self and flew into the bathroom mirror, disappearing.

"Twice!" Gary growled. "That is twice someone touched what is mine!"

Roberto head whipped around to face him. "Yours?!"

"Yes. Mine. I thought we've determined a while ago."

Roberto felt his temper flare. "Dammit, I'm not some piece of property. I thought we've determined _that!_"

Roberto went still as he watched Gary start removing his shirt, his piercing green eyes capturing his gaze. It was that cursed predatory look again, but rather than unnerving him, it sent a chill up his spine. He hated to admit it but whenever Gary looked at him like that, even if he wasn't in the mood, his body reacted instinctively. It was like Pavlov's bell test, only with Gary's eyes being the stimulus. Gary began to move towards him, and Roberto back up on the bed until his back was against the wall.

"G-gary? N-no..." Roberto said, knowing that if Gary laid his hands on him, he wasn't going to walk for a week.

Gary gave him a sharkish grin. "Sorry. But I have to reclaim what's mine."

Roberto let out a yelp as Gary pounced on him, dragging him down into the bed. He only had time to gasp for air right before Gary covered his mouth with his own, kissing him with a mixture of possessiveness and desperation. Gary's hands began to ghost over Roberto's bare skin, tugging gently at the towel that kept Roberto's modesty intact.

Roberto let out a muffled giggle, causing Gary to pull back with a frown.

"Sorry," chuckled Roberto, trying to get back under control. "But it suddenly felt like I was being molested by an octopus. Are you sure you aren't alien and pop out extra arms when I'm not looking?"

"You're killing the mood," Gary growled, his eyebrow twitching.

"Good! I'd like to be able to walk tomorrow, you know?"

"I paid for another night."

"What?!"

"And I already told work that we're stuck here because you're still in the hospital."

"But I'm not!"

"They don't know that."

"But..."

Gary ignored Roberto and opened up the towel. Roberto let out a yelp as his left leg was jerked over Gary's shoulder, and then he let out a moan when Gary completely engulfed his cock without hesitation.

Gary smirked, knowing he had victory. He worked his jaw and throat so as to distract Roberto into submission. Roberto was his and he'd be damned if he was gonna let it slide that two fucking strangers touched what was his!

X

Brooklyn grinned as Sata curled her wings on herself and let herself drop from the sky again, dodging his hands one more time. He almost had her, and this chase was just making him more excited. It wasn't helping that she had started shedding some pieces of her clothing, holding them out and letting them flutter past Brooklyn when she dodged each time. He hadn't had this much fun since Ariana and Graeme were first conceived.

Brooklyn thought he almost had it figured out. On the next sweep through, he would have his mate in his arms.

Sata started her incline again, and this time Brooklyn followed her closely behind, knowing that when she dropped this time, she would swing to his left. He feigned right as he reached for her, and she moved to his left. As her wings folded inward, he slid right underneath them, wrapping both his arms and wings around her, disabling her ability to glide.

"Oh!" she cried in delighted surprise at her capture. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him to hold onto him as they fell. She tugged his loin cloth loose, and when the timing was right, Brooklyn positioned himself near her entrance, and snapped out his wings.

His wings caught enough air to snap him back upwards, the force alone being enough to enter his mate quickly and smoothly. Sata let out a growl as her eyes flashed red at the penetration, her claws digging into Brooklyn's back. His eyes went white as he began to thrust upwards into his mate as the wind carried him higher and higher. His own chest rumbled with a growl as the need to mate took over. Initially, mating was somewhat primitive, only the desire to fully claim each other driving their actions. Only a mild sense of logic drove him to guide their direction closer to the rocky shorelines. Sata clenched her own thighs in rhythm, trying to draw in her mate deeper. With a combined roar, both gargoyles reach climax, Brooklyn sending his seed deep into his mate as she trembled in ecstasy. With a passionate moan, Brooklyn drew in his wings around his mate, and they began to freefall without a care into the ocean below.

X

Roberto cried out as Gary pounded hard and deep into him, his arms being unable to support him. From hands and knees, Roberto slowly sunk to his elbows. Now he was also resting his head against the bed, arms shaking from exertion. He could feel Gary's fingers digging into his hips and he knew there were going to be bruises in a few hours. He let out another muffled cry as Gary seemed to hit his prostrate with deadly precision. Roberto could only arch his back as he tried to move with Gary's timing, but he found it difficult to do so. Gary seemed a lot more in control as his hands pulled and pushed at Roberto's hips in time to his own thrusts.

The sound of their flesh slapping against each other echoed in Roberto's ears as his chest ached for air.

His vision went white as he came violently at Gary's unexpected touch at his cock. Roberto collapsed, Gary on top of him, still deep inside.

Roberto groaned as Gary pulled out, his cock still heavy and thick. In a post orgasmic daze, Roberto offered little resistance as Gary turned him on his side. He could only whimper in protest as Gary hoisted his leg upwards while he straddled the other leg. Truthfully, he didn't like this position as it made him feel more exposed, and since he couldn't comfortably hold or touch Gary in this position, he felt more vulnerable. But having experienced one hell of an orgasm, Roberto didn't have the energy to vocalize his protest.

But as soon as Gary began to move again, Roberto felt his cock twitch and the heat go throughout his body again. He could only moan and whimper as Gary pistoned in and out of him at an increasing pace.

"You like that?" Gary grunted, a leer on his face. "Only from me, baby. Only I get to see and use you like this."

"G-gary," stammered Roberto, unable to say more to his possessive lover.

"God, I love how you tight you feel!"

"Nnn..."

Gary suddenly changed his movements from fast paced to deliberately slow, pulling out enough to just leave the head of his cock inside, then slowly sliding back in, snapping his hips once as he made full contact.

"Oh... please..." whispered Roberto.

"Don't worry, I know how slow you like it. Let me show you how much I love taking care of you."

X

Sata used her claws to get a good grip on one of the rocks near the shoreline as a wave pushed her against them, and then pulled back out. A moment later, Brooklyn's claws also dug into the rock as he pressed against her back. She lifted her tail out of the way and Brooklyn entered her once more, pushing deep into her. Sata let out another growl, eyes flashing red once again as Brooklyn continued to make the heat inside her grow. She suddenly pushed back, throwing his off, and she scrambled up to the top of the rocks and spread her wings. She leapt forward towards the shore, and barely made it past the waters as Brooklyn tackled her from behind, knocking her into the sand. She struggled for a bit until Brooklyn flipped her onto her back. Brooklyn quickly entered her and thrust into her hard and deep, both of them growling once more.

X

Gary could feel that Roberto was loosing strength fast as his motions slowed down. He thrust upwards a couple more times, hands still on Roberto's hips. Will skilled perfection, Gary rolled them over so that he was on top again, Roberto's lower back resting on Gary's knees until he was able to drag a pillow under his lover for additional support. Once in position, he resumed his actions while leaning forward and nipping at Roberto's neck lin.

Roberto shuddered, having already come twice and having nothing else to give. Gary continued to thrust steadily into him while sucking against Roberto's clavicle, ensuring that a mark of ownership would be visible on his lover's tanned skin. He pulled away and sped up briefly as he also came, spilling his seed deep inside. He collapsed on top of Roberto, relishing in the feel of his semen escaping from deep within Roberto's hole, making its way from around his softening cock.

Roberto grunted, his eyes closed but what Gary deemed an adorable pout on his face.

"You didn wear a con'em," he slurred.

Gary couldn't help but chuckle softly. He knew that although they were exclusive now, Roberto just didn't like the feel of semen inside him. But he also knew that at times like these, Roberto just complained but understood Gary's need to possess him in every way. He gently brushed his fingers against Roberto's face, moving the hairs that were stuck to his sweaty skin. He lay a gentle kiss on Roberto's lips, watching as the man's eyes fluttered open for a moment. A small smile flittered past Roberto's lips, and then his eyes closed.

Gary rolled the over so that Roberto was mostly on top and cradled him there, listening to Roberto's breathing slow down and even out.

Glancing out towards the window, Gary could see the moon. As he stared at it, he thought back to his life. He remembered the childish rivalry and supposed hate he had against Roberto. He remembered the confusion that plagues him and had him act out, although there were times when that was overridden with fear of loosing Roberto. He thought back to the time when Roberto left the team, and how he tried to fill the unexplained void, only to end up fathering a child and marrying the woman out of respect. He thought of how he leapt at the chance to win Roberto when he returned, and how more fulfilled he felt now that he had both his latin lover and his son by his side. He sighed, feeling content.

X

Both gargoyles roared as they came, Brooklyn feeling the heat escape him, Sata feeling the heat entering deep inside her. Brooklyn collapsed on top of her, panting for air. He closed his eyes, feeling Sata's heart beast against his chest. She let out a rumbling sound, very similar to a purr, to which he responded in the same manner. It was as if all of his senses became enhanced. He listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline, and he could feel the mist of the water as the lowering tide kept the waves from reaching them. A soft breeze dried their skin, as well as bringing that salty sea scent. Cracking his eyes open, he was amused to see that most of Sata's clothing had already washed up onto the shore, which meant less time looking for it floating out in the ocean. A downside to mating out in the open like this but very well worth it.

He rolled off of her and she moved against him, snuggling into his arms. Looking up into the sky, his eyes were greeted to the sight of the full moon, causing him to reflect everything in his life. From his time growing up in the hatchery with his rookery brothers, to the time of his awakening in Manhattan. He thought back to the love he found with Roberto and the profound heartbreak that followed after a short time. And he reflected upon how the phoenix gate tore him from his family, and as repayment for good services done, offered him a new family. His time with Roberto was beautiful and brief, but his time with Sata was peaceful and long lasting.

As he slowly stood up, letting his mate sleep, Brooklyn glanced around and prepared himself to gather his mate's clothes. He took off into the air, letting the sea breeze carry him up.

X

Despite not being anywhere near each other, and the only common thing was the moon that looked down upon them, both Brooklyn and Gary were clear about one thing; Sometimes things happen that are never part of the plan, and sometimes it was best to accept certain events as things that were meant to be. Even if one had to fight a little bit to get there.

end

FINALLY! Although, having written this epilogue, I wonder if anyone is interested in knowing exactly how Gary landed Roberto. It would be written as a series of PWP in the original/slash section of Adultfanfiction(dot)net, title unkown yet but I'll post a preview there... if anyone is remotely interested. (it would be under the What was Meant to Be story, and I have the same pen name so it's not that hard to find it.) I don't know if I'll be doing another gargoyle fic... this really was a one time (series, whatever) thing that I had in mind. Either way... until next time!


End file.
